


To Hell and Back

by Aurora Black (bam469)



Series: Beyond the Veil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bam469/pseuds/Aurora%20Black
Summary: A continuation of Falling, To Hell and Back picks up a year after Voldemort's defeat in the world of the living...a year spent gathering his death eaters and preparing for another grab at power...but first, he has to find his way out of hell.  The Order of the Phoenix reconvenes beyond the veil to gather new allies (some old, some new -- expect some crossovers from history, other time periods, other works of fiction) and to stop Voldemort before he destroys the wall between his world and theirs and ultimately, the veil itself.





	1. Bad Moon Rising

Sirius, James, and Remus sat outside in the garden drinking butter beers and watching the sun set over the new lake. They could see a few merpeople frolicking in the depths as the last of the sun's rays flickered over the otherwise still water.

"This is nice," Sirius said with a contented sigh.

"Agreed. I enjoyed seeing the world but this is nice," Remus said.

"Please tell me you haven't both become lame," James protested. "Home is fine for a few days but there's a world out there to see, adventures to be had, mischief to be managed!"

Remus turned to Sirius. "He's utterly exhausting."

Sirius nodded. "I have a theory."

"Do share," Remus said.

"Teenage hormones," Sirius said.

Remus looked perplexed. "That isn't even a sentence, let alone a theory."

"James died as a teenager, basically, and he still has that energy and craving for constant adventure. If you ask me, it's the same reason Reg and Fred can't stay out of bed for more than 2 hours at a time. Teenage hormones."

Remus considered this theory. "Your logic is sound. Is there a cure?"

"Doesn't seem to be," Sirius said. "All we can do is enjoy the few days of peace that we're allowed before we have to go swim with sharks somewhere."

"I have a theory too," James said. "It's that you're both getting old and boring."

"We were just cliff diving like literally two hours ago, James," Remus said.

"Well, I'm ready for a new adventure," James said. "Sirius? You're with me, right?"

Sirius stared blankly at the sky.

"Sirius?" James said again.

"My God..." Remus murmured as he realized what Sirius was staring at.

"No..." James said, finally looking up at the sky.

  
Fred and Regulus lay wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep, in their room at the Potter House. The sudden banging open of the door along with a great flood of light woke them both. They looked around groggily.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted.

"What the hell?" Fred asked.

Regulus burrowed his face in Fred's chest. "Back to sleep. Nothing."

Fred blinked a few times finally seeing Sirius.

"I need to see your arm!" Sirius said urgently.

"Go to hell," Regulus mumbled.

"Arm!" Sirius yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked and then...why was his back so hot? He sat up exposing the arm in question. "Reg, let me see your arm."

Regulus tried to sit up and lift his arm. "It's asleep."

"Look at it," Fred said trying to keep the terror out of his voice.

"How long has it been like this, Reg?" Sirius asked trying to sound calm like a dark mark suddenly reappearing in full burn a year after Voldemort's demise should be no cause for alarm.

Regulus stared at his arm as if it didn't belong to him, as if it was something horrible he saw on the side of the road. "How? It can't...."

"You need to come outside and see something," Sirius said still trying to exude calm. "Just come with me."

Regulus' eyes clouded over with terror already knowing what was out there. "No...."

"Let's just go outside and see," Fred said gently. "I'm sure there's some perfectly good explanation." He got out of bed and pulled on a robe, handed another robe to Regulus who reluctantly took it and stood. They followed Sirius down the stairs and out the front door.

The dark mark in the sky was still clearly visible matching the glow of the dark mark on Regulus' arm. James, Lily, Remus, Dora, and Aurora stared up at it in shock.

Fred put his arms around Regulus offering comfort, strength. "It doesn't mean anything. Just ignore it."

"What does it technically mean?" Remus asked looking at Regulus. "What's the process? If you see it, if your arm burns, then what?"

"Touching the mark on my arm will take me where I'm supposed to meet...him," Regulus said quietly almost choking on the word "him". Will this never be over?

"Then you should do that," James said.

"WHAT???" Sirius roared. "He should absolutely NOT do that."

"No way," Fred agreed strengthening his grip on Regulus.

"It makes sense," Remus agreed with James. "Good way to find out what's going on."

"You want to send him to meet with Merlin knows what? Something capable of producing that?" Fred pointed at the sky and then shifted his body to stand between Regulus and James and Remus. "Not going to happen."

"I'll go with him," Sirius said.

"You can't go with him. You're not a Death Eater," Lily pointed out the obvious.

"Please don't," Aurora said softly. "I know what you're thinking but please stop thinking it." She took Sirius' hands. "You don't even know if it would survive the apparation. What if it doesn't?"

"What's she talking about?" Dora asked.

"This," Sirius said. He focused for a moment and slowly...vanished. "Pretty cool, huh?" said a disembodied voice that sounded exactly like Sirius.

"What the bloody hell?" James asked.

Sirius slowly reappeared. "Once you can see air and cells and stuff, there's really no limit to what you can transfigure...."

Remus bit back awe -- he'd learned long ago not to feed James' or Sirius' egos when they managed extraordinary things. "This seems like our best option."

"There are too many unanswered questions," Aurora argued.

"I'll take the risk," Sirius said. "And Regulus isn't going alone so this is really the only option."

Aurora glared at him. "It's not just your risk to take."

"I'm doing this," Sirius said leaving no room for debate. He tried to touch her wrist to his, to explain properly why but she jerked her hand away and went into the house. He felt the darkness seep in but he couldn't let Regulus do this thing alone. She had to understand that.

"She's scared for you," Lily said softly. "I'll go talk to her." She squeezed his hand. "Please be careful."

"Oi Cuz, are you okay with this?" Dora asked Regulus realizing that no one else had.

Regulus nodded slightly though he looked anything but okay with this.

"I'll be right beside you the entire time," Sirius assured Regulus.

"The ENTIRE time," Fred growled glaring at Sirius.

"Okay," Regulus' voice shook. "Once I touch it, it'll happen immediately."

Sirius disappeared and then Regulus felt a hand on his shoulder. He touched the mark and vanished.

Regulus reappeared in an unfamiliar graveyard. He couldn't see Sirius but still felt a hand on his shoulder and breathed a small sigh of relief. A scattering of other Death Eaters were already there though he didn't recognize any of them. He appeared to be the late arrival. He wondered how so many had even come here instead of elsewhere and then wondered if they too had betrayed the Dark Lord. A trap for traitors? He tensed and then felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

Regulus gasped when a portal opened in front of him. He could almost taste the fear of the other Death Eaters. The head...if that's what it was....that appeared in the portal was awful. The most horrific thing Regulus had ever seen. He felt Sirius' grip on his shoulder tighten to the point of causing him physical pain. The...head...spoke in a voice that sounded like terror itself.

"Welcome My Loyal Servants.... You were right to respect the call of the mark one more time. I am sure that many of you were surprised to receive it but as you can see, I am not destroyed. I cannot be destroyed. I have risen again and you all will play a most important role in the front lines as we unite your world with mine into one glorious world. You will await further instruction."

The portal closed as suddenly as it opened. The Death Eaters looked at each other for a second and then all apparated in separate directions.

***********************************

Snape (still Alan Rickman) and Dumbledore joined the group waiting in the garden.

"Didn't heed the call, Snape?" James snarled.

"I am in no mood for you tonight, Potter," Snape snarled. "Keep talking if you'd care to find out."

"Both of you, shut it," Remus said on edge himself. The moon was three quarters full and his veins itched.

"Where is Regulus?" Dumbledore asked.

"On a suicide mission," Fred spat, anger and terror mixing on his face.

"He went?" Snape asked. "Turning cloaks again," he drawled a statement more than a question.

"To spy on them!" James shouted, in Snape's face, intimidating.

"ENOUGH!" Remus shouted. "Yes, Regulus went along with Sirius to see why there'a dark mark in the sky a year after Voldemort was vanquished to hell." He turned to Snape. "One would think that perhaps such a mission would have occurred to YOU as well, Severus." His words dripped with thinly veiled contempt.

"I am unclear how Sirius was able to go," Dumbledore said.

"He's figured out some way to make himself invisible. Not sure how exactly," James explained.

Dumbledore looked suitably impressed. "And now you're all waiting for their return."

"They've been gone too long!" Fred cried.

"It's only been a few minutes," Dora tried to console him, her hand on his arm.

Fred ripped his arm out of her grip, too scared for consolation.

The dark mark vanished and a moment later, Regulus reappeared.

Fred threw his arms around Regulus the moment he reappeared and felt Regulus sag against him, the adrenaline evaporating leaving absolute terror in its place. He held him tighter supporting his weight. "It's okay. You're back, you're fine."

"It was so awful," Regulus whispered his lips near Fred's ear. "So awful..."

James looked at Sirius who had reappeared looking pale and shaken. "What happened?"

"Sirius!" Aurora ran out of the house and into his arms followed by Lily at a more sedate pace.

Sirius buried his face in her hair, trying to hide his fear but knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her. He felt her magic pouring into him, the light, the warmth and he clung to her.

"I am sure that the Dark Lord was utterly terrifying but if we could possibly proceed to the details," Snape snarled.

James' face darkened and he took a step toward Snape. Remus grabbed him before he could take another one.

"It was..." Sirius tried to find words and realized there were none. "He seems to be...if not corporeal...then strong...."

"He wants to unite the two worlds," Regulus explained. "Though I doubt that it's the end of his plan."

"Uniting the two worlds would give infinite power over the before world," Dumbledore mused.

"That was my guess as well," Sirius said. "His ultimate goal is to win the war he lost."

"Then we must prevent him uniting the two worlds," Dumbledore said quietly. "He cannot be allowed to walk the before world again."

"How can we stop him if we don't have the specifics of what he's planning?" Dora asked.

"The planning will be done...elsewhere," Snape agreed. "Not here."

"If we had a spy among the Death Eaters like we did before," Remus began. "But there's no way to reach them."

"I believe there is," Dumbledore said. "A door between the worlds."

"I'll go," Regulus said quietly. "It's unlikely that they know what I did. I'll just say I got scared and ran but now I realize my true place."

"No fucking way," Fred said. "No. NO. That is never going to happen."

"I have to try, Fred," Regulus said, willing Fred to understand that if he didn't try, the dark mark would burn and itch forever.

"Fred's right. Absolutely no way you're going there," Sirius said.

"I will accompany him," Severus said quietly. "I died loyal to the Dark Lord. There is no reason to think I would not be welcomed back."

"No! Regulus, listen to me," Fred begged. "You can't do this It's too dangerous. What if you can't get back? What if..."

"I have to, Fred," Regulus said quietly. "I made this decision years ago and I have to face the consequences of it now."

"No, you already did that. With the Inferi!" Fred said. "There are no more consequences."

"If you were to do this, it would be only to observe preferably from the shadows. Observe and report back," Remus said.

"You've got to be joking! Remus, he's my brother! I'm not letting him go there," Sirius said.

"We've all risked our lives to keep Voldemort from destroying our world, Sirius. This isn't different," James said.

"It is different!" Sirius insisted knowing that it wasn't. Knowing that the only difference was that this time, they were asking him to sacrifice his brother not himself. "I'll go with Snape."

"Pads, that's ridiculous. You're not a Death Eater," James said.

"Most of them don't know that though! Most everyone thinks that I betrayed you to Voldemort, that I killed all those muggles. It'll work!" Sirius cried.

Aurora stared at Sirius too shocked and hurt to even respond with words.

"And what happens when we run into your dear cousin, Bella, and you blow both of our covers?" Snape snarled.

Sirius struggled with a good answer. "We'll avoid her."

"And the other Death Eaters who saw you fight with the Order in the Prophecy Room?" Snape asked. "Half of them never believed you were guilty to begin with and I can promise you that they are now sure of it. I'll go with Regulus or I'll go by myself."

"You're not going by yourself," Regulus said. "At least together, we may be able to get back out."

"I can't believe we're even considering this," Fred moaned.

""You should leave...." Dumbledore began.

"STOP!" Aurora yelled suddenly. "JUST STOP! Nobody is going anywhere! For the love of Merlin, will you all stop running into burning buildings? It's a sickness! I get that you're all brave Gryffindors but we are all going to STOP RIGHT NOW and consider some bloody consequences. Think about an exit strategy. Any sort of strategy would be an improvement over what I've seen."

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Aurora...." Sirius began.

"Shut it. If you ever want sex again, you will stop speaking, stop acting and LISTEN!" Aurora yelled.

Sirius stopped talking. Almost touched his wrist. Thought better of it. Waited quietly for his wife to continue.

Snape failed to contain a smirk.

"That's better," Aurora said in a calmer tone. "Albus, you will explain the door between the worlds and how it works. There will be proof that it works both ways before any action is taken."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Severus, Regulus, you will provide a list of everyone you know to be in the other place. The list will provide every detail you know about each of them including what they do or do not know about the two of you. This includes Death Eaters and family members alike. Anyone who may recognize you."

Regulus nodded. Snape glared but agreed.

"The rest of you are going to provide 10 worst case scenarios each along with 10 solutions to each scenario."

They nodded.

"And Regulus, you're going to rejoin the Druids and frankly, it's going to hurt."

Regulus looked startled.

  
************************************************************  
Sirius and Aurora walked into their bedroom in silence.

"May I speak now?" Sirius asked.

"If you aren't going to say something foolish, you may," Aurora snapped.

"Thank you," Sirius said softly. "Regulus might survive this because of you. Not just the Druid part but...making us stop and plan. Making us think of the consequences. Not that we don't plan, mind you. It's not all rushing into burning buildings but we don't plan like you plan. We don't consider all the possibilities and then make rational decisions. It's not in our natures."

"I understand that and when it's apparating around the world to find the most beautiful beach, I love that about you. About all of you. That you throw caution to the wind and just go. But the consequence now isn't sunburn, it's your brother spending eternity in excruciating torture and that requires careful analysis," Aurora said, sitting down on the bed and pulling Sirius down beside her. "And if that analysis shows a likelihood of failure then he's not going. Because it's a waste of resources. We'll find another way to get the information that doesn't end in failure."

"He wants to do it. He thinks he has to prove that he's on the right side," Sirius said

"And that's a good reason to let someone walk into a dangerous situation fraught with the potential for absolute disaster?"

"No...."

"Look," Aurora took his hands in hers. "I understand that you value bravery. I heard the pride in Fred's voice when he said that the Gryffindors fought to a man at the Battle of Hogwarts. I also heard the disdain when he said that the Ravenclaws didn't. That they waited. But waiting and planning your attack is not always the wrong move. And running into battle like a bloody Berserker isn't always the right one."

Sirius smiled slightly at her. "I can think of a few times when we could have stood that advice. Thank you for making us take it...Regulus going...that thing that came out of the portal...I'm terrified for him."

Aurora touched his face gently and kissed him, wrapping her fingers in his hair. As the kiss deepened, fear subsided. Aurora pushed Sirius down on the bed still kissing him.

"Wait!" Sirius tried to roll away from her. "I have homework! 10 scenarios...."

Aurora pushed him back down and silenced him with her lips. "I'll help you...after."

Sirius groaned and rolled over pinning her underneath him.

  
*************************************************

Fred sat on the bed with a large pile of parchment in front of him scribbling furiously. Several pieces of parchment were already covered. Regulus entered and looked at him oddly.

"What are you doing?" Regulus sat down beside him and picked up a piece of parchment beginning to read.

"Trying to keep you from dying or being tortured for all eternity or whatever the hell the alternatives are," Fred said not looking up, still scribbling as if his life depended on it.

"Fred...I'm sorry but...." Regulus said softly putting his hand on Fred's back.

"No time to talk about it," Fred said still scribbling.

"Will you look at me, please?" Regulus asked.

"I don't have time to look at you or to talk to you," Fred yelled. "You're going to go do this stupid thing and the only thing I can do about it is this!" He threw the parchment and leapt off the bed.

Regulus stood and walked over to Fred, taking his hands.

Fred jerked his hands away. "No!" He felt the tears coming that he'd been struggling to hold back since Regulus volunteered for this mission. "No...."

Regulus put his arms around Fred. "I'm coming back."

"You don't know that," Fred croaked.

Regulus put his hands on Fred's face. "I do know it. There's nothing in this world or that one that could stop me coming back to you."

"You should read those parchments then because I've already thought of 53 things that could stop you."

"And you've come up with 20 solutions for each one."

"I can't lose you. I can't..."

"You wont," Regulus murmured kissing Fred. "I finally have someone to come back for. I'm not giving that up." He kissed Fred again and gently pushed him onto the bed, scattering the parchments.

"I need to finish..." Fred protested.

"After," Regulus whispered. "First...."

Fred looked into Regulus' eyes for the first time since he'd walked in and saw the terror and worry there and understood. He rolled over on top of Regulus and kissed him deeply filling him with every bit of light and hope and love that he could spare.


	2. Once More into the Breach

Euphemia nervously made breakfast, anything to keep herself from thinking about the dark mark last night and today's probable events. She'd become quite fond of Regulus in the last couple years and was worried for him.

Aurora came in and kissed her on the cheek. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, dear. I think I've got it," Euphemia said with all the cheer she could muster which wasn't much. "There's coffee."

Aurora had just sat down with her coffee when Dumbledore entered and handed her a large pile of parchment.

Snape followed with his own pile. He was quickly followed by the rest of the group all bringing in what were clearly more than their assigned 10 worst case scenarios and solutions. Fred brought his in in a box.

Dumbledore bit back a smile. "I know some teachers who would be very surprised to see this especially from some of you." He glanced pointedly at Fred, James, and Sirius.

"So what now?" Sirius asked Aurora. "How's this whole analyzing and planning thing work?"

Aurora bit back a smile. "First, we break into groups and analyze each other's work for strengths and weaknesses. It's called peer review."

****************************************************************

Several hours later, the scenarios had been analyzed and the solutions strengthened, the profiles added to, the door questioned and questioned again until everyone agreed that it worked both ways as long as the person using it had been chosen for this world. A parchment had been charmed to hold all the information and to suggest solutions whenever it felt itself in a particular scenario.

"So when do we go?" Regulus asked.

"The decision hasn't been made yet," Aurora replied. "For something this important, a decision must be a decision not just a lack of decision. We'll go around the room and agree or not agree. If you don't agree, please state your reasons and the group will consider their validity."

Regulus, Snape, Dumbledore, James, Remus, Dora, Lily, Fleamont, Euphemia, and Sirius agreed.

Fred paused for a long moment and then looked into Regulus' eyes. He knew his reasons weren't "valid". He believed that the mission had an above average possibility of success but how could he agree to this?

"I'll come back, Fred," Regulus said.

"You don't have anything to prove to me, to any of us," Fred said.

"It's not about proving something or trying to make everyone forget I have a dark mark, Fred. It's the right thing to do, it must be done, and I am in a unique position to do it."

Fred looked at Regulus, lost in those nearly black eyes. "I agree."

Aurora nodded. "As do I. NOW. " She turned to Regulus. "In addition to what we've done today, there are some things I can do to make you...powerful...or more accurately, reconnect with what is already powerful. I was hoping that you would get here on your own and you would eventually but there's no time for that now so I'm going to accelerate the process."

"What are you going to do?" Regulus asked.

"Several things. All blood magic. Probably darker than some of you will be comfortable with but I'm not losing my brother to some idiots in masks for all eternity so if you don't have the stomach for it, feel free to wait outside."

"Your wife has become a bit bossy," James whispered not very quietly to Sirius.

"I know! It's sexy as hell," Sirius murmured.

Aurora spread a multitude of herbs into piles on the kitchen table and began arranging them in unfamiliar patterns. She spread volcanic ash around Regulus ordering him to strip and then stand still. She cut his arm and drew a pentagram around the circle in his blood. Locks of hair mixed with blood mixed with herbs. She added her own blood and Sirius' and then set them all afire. Incantations muttered in ancient Celt. The air hung heavy with smoke and magic. The blood herbs were spread in patterns on Regulus' body as the Celtic incantations ebbed and flowed in waves. As the incantation reached its peak, the patterns began swirling and moving together and forming new patterns, new bonds. Regulus swayed, dizzy as the magic coursed through his blood awakening every part of him. Aurora spoke the last incantation and her hands erupted in flames.

Sirius took a step toward her but James held him back.

Aurora put her flaming hands on Regulus' head and slowly ran them down the length of his body, touching all the herb tattoos until his body was in flames.

Remus grabbed Fred before he could move.

Regulus' eyes flew into the back of his head for a moment showing only whites and then the flames died down to nothing leaving thick black tattoos across his entire body from his face to his feet. The spell broke and Regulus felt himself falling but felt Fred's arms instead of the floor.

"He'll need an hour to recover. You can leave after that," Aurora said, cleaning up the remnants of the spell with a swipe of her hand.

"Well, you don't see that every day," James said just trying to break the tension.

"They'll notice the tattoos though," Remus said.

"Regulus, think about hiding the tattoos," Aurora directed.

Regulus thought for a moment and the tattoos vanished.

"He has absolute control over his person -- not just the tattoos but anything. He can be invisible, look like someone else, transform to any animal. Anything that can be controlled by manipulating the cells of his body including transforming into air itself. He should also be able to heal any wound that isn't instantly fatal."

"Can you see magic?" Sirius asked him.

Regulus thought for a moment and nodded. "See it everywhere, feel it bubbling inside of me." He turned to Aurora. "This is how the world looks to you?"

Aurora nodded.

"And you were willing to risk all of it to protect me?" Regulus asked quietly.

Aurora nodded again.

Regulus hugged Aurora tightly. Fred joined them. "Thank you," Fred whispered in Aurora's ear. "Thank you."

******************************************************************************

Fred and Regulus walked outside hand in hand together. Nobody followed them sensing that they needed a private moment. They sat together, holding hands, under a tree near where Regulus had first tripped over Fred in the middle of the night.

"So you're really going?" Fred said.

"Fred..." Regulus started.

"No, I get it," Fred said. "I'm not upset about it exactly. My terror level has gone from 15 on a scale of 1 to 10 to maybe a 7 after today. It's just...I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Regulus said softly, kissing him. "I love you," he whispered, kissing him again. "And I'm coming back to you," he murmured into Fred's lips.

****************************************************

Sirius and Aurora sat on the stairs holding hands.

"That was pretty impressive, what you did," Sirius said.

"I'm pretty sure I broke every Druid secrecy law ever created," Aurora said.

"Do you regret it? Your family won't be happy," Sirius said.

"You and Regulus are my family," Aurora said, kissing him. "I couldn't let him go down there unprotected. He would have uncovered most of that power on his own eventually anyway. The way you are."

"But the Darach...the power wasn't put to a good use," Sirius said warily.

"Darach is a choice not a species. He'll make the right choice, love. I see the goodness inside of him, the goodness glowing from him. Just like I see it in you." She laughed a bit. "I'm not sure where your parents went so wrong in their efforts to turn you both into little monsters. Maybe you're both just naturally rebellious."

*************************************************

Fred and Regulus kissed under the tree, lost in each other.

"So all this new weird magic...." Fred looked at Regulus suggestively.

"Are you suggesting that there may be some sexual use?" Regulus pretended to be affronted.

"Well...."

"When I get back, I"m taking you to our room, locking the door with so many wards that it'll take Sirius months to get through them all, tying you to the bed and having my way with you for at least a week, perhaps longer," Regulus promised, kissing him again, wanting to sear the memory of his lips on his own.

"And I plan to spend whatever time you're gone fantasizing about that very thing." Fred murmured, kissing, his hands in Regulus' hair wanting to remember this moment.

They broke apart slightly when they heard everyone coming outside toward them.

"I guess this is it then," Fred said trying to keep his voice steady.

"I don't want to leave you," Regulus said quietly.

"And I don't want you to leave but I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back," Fred assured him.

Sirius pulled Snape aside. "If my brother is hurt, if he doesn't come back...," Sirius hissed his voice like cold Black ice, " ...there will be no place where you can hide from me."

Snape glared for a moment and then his face went blank. "Understood."

Regulus and Fred approached the group.

Sirius walked over to Regulus and hugged him. "Be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks," Sirius said. He cupped Regulus' head in his hands. "None. Do you understand? "

Regulus nodded.

Sirius hugged him again. "I love you, Reg."

"I love you too," Regulus whispered. He let go of his brother and then glanced at Fred.

Sirius nodded. "I won't let him out of my sight. I promise. He'll be waiting for you when you get home."

"Thanks," Regulus murmured and then turned to Fred. How could he say good-bye to him? Before he could think of a way, Fred kissed him hard on the mouth.

"If you don't come back, I'll find you. Wherever you are, whatever it takes," Fred said. "I'll never leave you alone with them."

Regulus nodded, his heart bursting with love for this man.

"We should go," Snape said.

Regulus turned to Snape and they were gone.

Fred felt his heart break, felt the physical pain of it. The world was full and bright and now it was empty and desolate and he was alone in it.

"We have many tasks to perform here as well," Dumbledore said breaking the silence. "Sirius and Aurora, I'll need you to come with me. There is a weapon that I believe we can acquire to assist in our fight but he'll need some convincing."

"He?" Aurora asked.

"Fred will come with us," Sirius said.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied. "James, Lily, Remus, Nymphodora, we need to gather everyone willing to fight. They'll have seen the dark mark. Let them know our plans and convince them to join us."

"We'll start with Mad-Eye," said Tonks. The look in her eyes made it clear that this was no time for Doras.

"What about us?" Euphemia asked.

"Someone needs to stay here and be the go between," Dumbledore explained. "Sirius will be able to communicate with Regulus and the rest of us will have scheduled debriefs here."

The Potters and Lupins nodded and apparated.

"We should get going as well," Dumbledore said. "We'll want to get to the foot of the mountain before nightfall."

"We can't just apparate?" Sirius asked.

"Not where we're going," Dumbledore replied.


	3. The Journey Begins

Regulus and Severus walked quietly through the streets of London in the other world. Regulus felt funny calling it hell, such a Muggle concept, but he really wasn't sure what else to call it. In essence, everything was the same. The buildings were the same anyway. But the people. There was no joy in this world, no sunshine, no chattering in the streets, no color. Just dead eyes staring straight ahead. 

"Are you sure about this plan, Regulus?" Snape asked for what felt like the fifth time.

"We need to find somewhere to base ourselves and they're either not there and Grimmauld Place will be a perfect hideout or...."

"They are there and they're wild cards," Snape finished.

"They don't know what I did. They just think I ran away and if they are there, they'll have heard what's going on. Even if they don't fully support the Dark Lord anymore, they're still the most powerful pureblood family. They'll have heard."

"Fine but if there's any lying to do, I"ll do it," Snape growled.

"That seems wise," Regulus agreed. They stopped in front of a row of familiar looking Georgians. Regulus muttered the password and Grimmauld Place pushed aside the other Georgians and appeared before them. They climbed the stairs to the door. Regulus cut his hand, pouring his blood on the letter box and the door swung open releasing the wards. They entered. 

Regulus didn't think it was possible for Grimmauld Place to be worse than he remembered it but here it was....worse. The evil that lurked behind every corner in the before world and the other world choked the air in this hell world. 

"Still think it will make an excellent hideout?" Snape asked sarcasm dripping.

"It'll do for tonight," Regulus said. "Maybe the kitchen will be better."

They walked through what appeared to be an empty house and then went to the kitchen. Regulus conjured some sandwiches and firewhiskey for both of them and set it on the table. 

"I sort of thought they would be here or some ancestor anyway," Regulus said. "Probably better that they're not though. No questions to answer this way."

They silently ate avoiding eye contact as much as conversation. They moved on to firewhiskey both lost in their own thoughts.

Regulus wondered where Fred was, what he was doing. Missing him was physical pain. 

"What does it look like?" Snape asked suddenly startling Regulus out of a daydream he'd been having about Fred. 

"What?" Regulus asked.

"Magic." 

"It's a bit hard to describe but I guess it's like seeing energy. In this house, it looks dark, dripping , almost oozing. But in the other world, it was more like sparkly, like diamonds only less tangible. Beautiful. There. Here...disturbing. Then maybe this house would be disturbing regardless. It feels like every horrible insult, every awful spell, every bit of violence that the house ever witnessed, it internalized."

"I will confess that I used to envy you, your family name, growing up in this house but...."

"There's nothing to envy, Severus. The family name is a curse. Everyone prejudges you whether it's to think you're evil or to think you're...well, evil but in a good way." Regulus almost laughed but couldn't seem to manage it. "And growing up here...I guess for me, it was just cold and unforgiving. They never hurt me the way they did my brother but...."

Severus didn't want to think about Sirius as a victim the same way he was a victim and changed the subject. "So tomorrow, we find Bellatrix."

"Yes, and you tell her the lies and then we get to the bottom of this and go home," Regulus said. "As soon as humanly possible."

"Missing your boyfriend?" Snape snarked. 

Regulus chose not to take the bait. "In fact, I am. It's killing me to be away from him." 

"At least you have him to come home to," Snape said before he could stop himself.

"Sirius told me about you and Lily. His version anyway which basically paints you as an ogre and her as an innocent princess and James as the knight in shining armor."

"Of course, he would see it that way," Snape growled. "He's never been able to see Potter as anything but the hero. But I knew her first. I loved her first. And he was just a guy who she wouldn't give the time of day to."

"What happened?" Regulus asked.

"My love of the dark arts. She asked me to choose and I chose...wrongly."

"But you still love her," Regulus said.

"Yes," Snape said quietly. 

"It must be torture being near her but not being with her. To see her with someone else. If it were Fred...I"m not sure I could do it."

"I can be near her and feel excruciating pain or I can be away from her and feel nothing. I choose the pain."

*****************************************************************************************************************  
Sirius, Aurora, Fred, and Dumbledore reached the foot of the mountain just as the sun set. 

Sirius conjured up some tents while Aurora conjured up a fire. 

"So now that we've hiked all this way, care to tell us what this weapon IS?" Fred asked.

Dumbledore hesitated.

"You are going to tell us, Albus. The days of secret keeping are over. Nobody here is a traitor and we can all handle the information so spill it," Sirius said.

"You haven't figured it out?" Aurora asked surprised. "I believe it's fairly obvious."

Sirius gave Aurora a look clearly indicating that it was not.

"Think of where we are? Wales? Headed to a cave? He needs US to convince the weapon who is a "he"? Anything?" Aurora asked.

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm sure Sirius is just tired from the journey."

"I don't get it either," Fred admitted. 

"Oh good Merlin, I don't know!" Sirius cried in frustration. 

Dumbledore and Aurora burst out laughing. "Yes, exactly!" Aurora said. 

"I'm beginning to hate Ravenclaws," Fred muttered. 

"Oh now you're just being purposely obtuse," Aurora said. 

"If only we weren't sitting around a sort of round table," Dumbledore said eyes twinkling. 

"Look, I"m exhausted, I"m worried about my brother and you're joking about something that I just can't wrap my head around...." Sirius moaned.

Aurora took his hand. "I'm sorry, love. You're right. Of course, you and Fred are worried about Reg and not thinking about this riddle. It's Merlin. We're going to find Merlin and convince him to join the fight."

"Merlin Merlin?" Sirius asked.

"Like THE Merlin?" Fred asked.

"Why did you need me and Aurora to help?" Sirius asked.

"Because he was the only other Druid to ever attend Hogwarts. A Druid who knew he was a Druid that is. A thousand years of Blacks notwithstanding," Dumbledore explained. "Like all Druids, he is very secretive and doesn't like disturbances from outsiders. I am hoping he sees the two of you as fellow Druids and at least lets us in the door."

"So he lives....hold on..." Sirius listened to something that no one else could here. "It's Reg."

Fred felt his heart skip around 10 beats. "Is he okay? Where is he?"

"They're fine..oh really? They're staying at Grimmauld Place at least for the night. He says it's deserted which is weird. He loves you...Fred, obviously. No, well, Aurora he loves you too and me...and Albus he doesn't want you to feel left out but really that was meant for Fred. And no, I am not sharing THAT out loud!"

Fred laughed. "Tell him I love him and miss him and wholeheartedly agree to whatever you won't say out loud." 

"You do? Are you sure? Because it sounds a little painful..."

Fred smiled and blushed a bit. "Not exactly painful...."

"Regulus! He's gone. I think Walburga and Orion showed up," Sirius said cringing. 

"They'll be a good source of information," Dumbledore said. 

"All I can hear is your mother's portrait screaming all those awful things every time someone rang the doorbell," Fred said. "That house was horrible, every inch of it and yet she was still the worst thing in it."

"You've no idea," Sirius said bitterly. 

Aurora laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. 

Fred pulled his knees up under his chin, worried about Regulus.

**************************************************************

"Mother!" Regulus exclaimed in a voice that he hoped sounded like he was happy to see her. "Father!" Actually maybe that's too joyful. Crap. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Black," Severus said politely, deferentially. "We were hoping you might return. I am Severus Snape. Regulus and I attended Hogwarts together. Slytherin, of course." He held out his hand.

 

"Mr. Snape," Walburga (played by Helena Bonham Carter in a dual role) deigned as she walked toward her son ignoring Snape's outstretched hand. 

Orion (played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers) eyed Snape with suspicion. "Snape? I don't believe I recognize that name."

"He's the half blood," Walburga said in a tone that suggested she was discussing the garbageman. "Regulus, dear," she said with saccharine. "It has been quite some time. We expected to find you here when we first arrived."

"Yes, son, it is curious. Where have you been?" Orion asked. 

Scenario #39 popped into Snape's head and he replied smoothly, "I asked Regulus that very thing when I ran into him this morning and it seems that Regulus has been collecting dark objects in Africa for these many years. He has only recently returned to London."

"Really? How interesting," Walburga purred. "What possessed you to do such a thing the moment you arrived?"

"The Dark Lord is quite thorough. Even if one of us were to fall, we have instructions," Severus said.

"I would like to hear it from my son," Orion said. "Regulus, you've barely spoken at all." His tone was polished and polite but with an undertone of deadly. 

Regulus wished briefly that he could transfigure himself into a good liar but he didn't recall Aurora listing that as one of his new abilities. "As Severus said, the Dark Lord asked me to gather certain dark objects in case he required them here."

"And where are these dark objects?" Orion inquired icily. 

Regulus took a deep breath, looked Orion in the eye, mustered as much Black tone as he could manage and said, "If the Dark Lord wants you to know the location of the items, he'll tell you himself."

"I see," Orion said considering his son. "You have spoken to the Dark Lord since his arrival?"

"Of course. My return to London was his doing." Regulus held out his arm which glowed faintly. 

"We had heard that you ran away from them. That they killed you for your cowardice," Walburga stated watching Regulus' reaction. 

Regulus looked down for a moment. "I'm ashamed to say that is true. I did have a change of heart and I died for it." Not entirely a lie. "But I've had a great deal of time to think, to realize that it was just fear and not a lack of commitment to the cause and I have sworn to do everything I can to atone for my mistakes. To bring honor to my family."

"You brought great shame to this family, Regulus. Great shame," Orion said.

"Also the wrath of the Death Eaters. Your father died because of what you did, Regulus. Left me alone in this house. A widow with one son a traitor and the other a coward. What kind of son does that to his mother? Was it not shameful enough what the other one did? You had to betray us too?"

"Perhaps we should find somewhere else to sleep tonight, Regulus," Snape suggested. 

"Perhaps I should summon my niece, Bellatrix, and see what she thinks of all this," Orion suggested. 

"Please do. I've been hoping to catch up with her while I'm in London," Regulus said forcing his tone to remain relaxed. 

Orion considered this. "Perhaps tomorrow. Tonight it is late. Please stay with us."

Walburga seemed a little surprised but when Orion offered her his hand to lead her upstairs, she took it. 

Regulus waited until he could hear them going into the master bedroom, could hear the door close, and then collapsed into a chair shaking.

"We could abandon the plan," Severus suggested quietly. "I would not think less of you."

"He'll call Bella in the morning which is what we want. We just need to gain her trust...there was a time when she trusted both of us."

"So we stay."

"We stay." 

******************************************************   
Regulus lay awake in his old room with its Slytherin banners. It hadn't been so long ago that he'd spent every night in this room. In the before world and after death but now it seemed strange, foreign, alien. The room of some other 18 year old boy. The Regulus he was now missed Fred, missed all of them actually. His real family which is what they'd slowly become over the last couple years. Even James, the replacement brother, felt like his brother now. He thought about contacting Sirius but couldn't even think of what to say. He didn't want them to worry. Any more than they were already worried. He remembered Sirius saying that he survived Azkaban because he could be Padfoot and transformed into Claws. Better. He slept. 

*****************************************************  
Fred awoke with the sun if he'd slept at all. It had been a good year since he'd slept alone but it wasn't just the lack of warm body. Every time he started to drift to sleep, he heard Walburga Black's painting screaming all those horrible things at Regulus. He wanted to rip the painting apart with his bare hands. Giving up sleeping, he left the tent intending to get the fire going again. He was surprised to see Sirius already up with the same idea. 

"Couldn't sleep either?" Sirius said.

Fred shook his head. He couldn't shake his nightmares. "Would your mother hurt him? The way she hurt you...."

Sirius looked surprised.

"Reg told me. Not that it was much of a surprise. Sort of filled in the gaps really."

"I don't know if she'd hurt him," Sirius said. "She wasn't a good mother to him like your mom or Mia but she wasn't mean to him either." 

"But then he was doing what she wanted," Fred said.

"As long as she believes that he still is, he'll be fine."

"And if she doesn't?" Fred asked shakily. 

Sirius looked down. He knew Fred already knew the answer. They sat in silence for a moment, wallowing in their own fears for Regulus. 

"You're really good for him, you know," Sirius said. "He's lighter. Happier than I've ever seen him."

"I love him," Fred said simply softly. 

Sirius smiled at Fred. "That makes me happy."

Albus and Aurora emerged from their tents and the group broke camp and began the trek up the mountain.

 

************************

Regulus woke to the sound of the doorbell and quickly changed back to human form and dressed. He met Severus on the stairs. They heard Bella's voice in the hall and nodded to each other. 

"Bella!" Regulus said walking into the hall and embracing his cousin careful to barely touch her. The way Blacks hug. Not the way his new family hugged aka bone crushing bear hugs. "It's so good to see you, cousin. You look smashing," he said.

"Reg, it IS you. I could barely believe it when Uncle Orion called me this morning. I had to rush right over and see it for myself," Bella said in a tone that was outwardly friendly but had an undertone of interrogation which wasn't lost on Regulus.

"Bellatrix. Lovely to see you again," Snape said.

"Severus," Bellatrix said her tone haughty but polite. The tone one might use when addressing a particularly skilled manicurist. 

"Come in. We were just going in to breakfast. You must join us," Regulus insisted taking her coat. He turned automatically to give it to a servant but none appeared. "We seem to be short of servants this morning."

"Well, of course, silly. There are no house elves here and honestly, it's a chore to find wizards willing to help out," Bellatrix said.

Regulus was slightly flustered by his mistake.

"You'll have to excuse Regulus. He's been in Africa since he got here and I'm afraid he's not quite up with London yet," Snape explained smoothly.

"Uncle Orion mentioned that the Dark Lord had sent you to Africa. You must tell me all about it over breakfast," Bella insisted taking Regulus' arm as they walked into the formal dining room. "It's so strange really that you were sent to Africa prior to your death. How did that happen anyway?"

They sat at the table eating breakfast like civilized people but Regulus felt like he was eating with Torquemada after accidentally confessing that he believed that the Earth revolved around the Sun. 

Orion watched the proceedings with interest while Snape watched looking for a place to insert himself.

"I..I am ashamed to say that I let fear dictate my actions. I tried to run but the Death Eaters found me and killed me," Regulus confessed.

"Which Death Eaters?" Bellatrix asked.

"How could he tell, Bellatrix? We all wear masks," Snape pointed out. "Not being able to tell is part of the Dark Lord's plan."

"Of course Severus, but you must admit that you often know who's behind the mask. I can certainly tell my own husband," she laughed. "And some others. Cissy, Lucius. I'm sure Regulus can tell as well."

"They were people I didn't know or at least didn't know well," Regulus said.

"Of course, they were. The Dark Lord wouldn't send a family member to kill him. What if they had a change of heart?" Snape asked.

"Then I dare say, that group of Death Eaters would be burying two bodies instead of one," Bellatrix said icily. "Of course, no one ever found your body, Reg. Why was that?"

"I'm not sure I"m the best person to ask," Regulus said. "Being already here and not there."

"Yes," Bella said considering Regulus. "Well, if the Dark Lord has summoned you back to London then you'll be at the meeting tonight. He'll want a full report of your activities." She smiled at Regulus. "We all will."

"Of course," Regulus said and glanced at Severus. How would they find the meeting if they were not summoned?

Severus mentally consulted the worst case scenarios list. 

Bellatrix watched them carefully. "You do know where it is, of course."

Regulus glanced at Snape with what he hoped was a "keep her distracted" look and then looked into her mind for the location.

"Of course, we know," Snape assured her. "The Dark Lord summoned us. Tell me, Bella, is Rodolphus here as well? I haven't seen him yet."

"Alas, no. I'm afraid he quite survived the war and I'm sure is locked up in that dreadful Azkaban again. For now, of course. We'll get him back once the plan is set into motion."

Regulus gave an imperceptible nod to Snape having discovered the location of the meeting.


	4. Revelation

"I miss apparation," Fred said as they continued their hike up the Glydyr Fawr. They could see the odd shaped rock formation at the top growing closer though Fred had given up hope that it was more than a mirage an hour ago.

"We're almost there," Aurora said. "I can feel it."

"So can I," Sirius said.

"Feel what exactly?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm not sure exactly," Sirius said.

"His magic," Aurora said reverently. She stopped walking and closed her eyes. "It is everywhere. Like air but...."

"Much heavier than air," Sirius said.

"My feet feel much heavier than air," Fred complained.

"The steps are harder," Dumbledore agreed. "Some sort of protection spell perhaps. It exhausts any visitors who made it this far." He sat down on a rock.

"It doesn't feel heavy to me," Aurora said. "In fact...." She thought for a moment and then floated into the air.

"That's unexpected," Sirius said.

"You don't feel it? As if gravity no longer exists?" Aurora asked.

"I do not," Sirius confirmed. "Quite the opposite."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"You have a theory?" Sirius asked.

"I am not sure yet," Dumbledore said. "Regardless, we must proceed."

The quartet continued their hike, three slogging it out and the fourth bouncing five feet off the ground with each step.

They had slogged/bounced another hundred yards when the skies grew suddenly dark, thunder roared, and lightning cracked.

"Another protection spell?" Sirius asked.

"I would assume so," Dumbledore said as the rain started falling.

Sirius stopped walking, looked at the sky, and muttered "luminus orbem" and the sky brightened. He walked on without comment.

"Brilliant, mate," Fred said, clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

Dumbledore and Aurora looked concerned but said nothing as they followed Sirius and Fred up the mountain.

They walked another hundred yards when Aurora stopped.

"Do you see it?" Aurora asked Sirius.

"I see it," Sirius confirmed.

"See what?" Fred asked.

"A ward of some kind is completely covering the rock formation," Sirius said. He reached out his hand to touch the ward and quickly brought it back with an "ouch".

Dumbledore shouted, "infinite incantatum" to no avail. He walked closer to the ward. "Where exactly?"

"You're about an inch from it," Sirius said.

Dumbledore tried a few more spells but nothing happened.

Sirius focused on turning the ward back to air particles. The ward weakened but didn't disappear. He shook his head.

"Sonorus," Aurora said quietly. Her next words boomed throughout the mountaintop, echoing to the valley below. "Merlin, we are not here to harm you. We need your help to stop a catastrophe. We are Druids. Please."

A long silence followed.

"Maybe he's not home?" Fred asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"For the love of...stop shouting!" a disembodied voice begged. The voice appeared to be right next to them but could not be seen.

Aurora looked horrified. "Infinite incantatum," she said quickly. "My apologies...Merlin."

"Better," the voice said. "Who are you?"

"I am Aurora Solas and this is...." Aurora began.

"Solas?" Merlin asked with surprise and suddenly appeared before them (played by Colin Morgan), a young man with jet black hair, wide spaced eyes, and ears that stuck out a bit too much.

All four jumped back startled at the sudden appearance.

"You're...young!" Fred said. "I expected...never mind...sir."

Merlin gave Fred a withering look and then returned his attention to Aurora. "Can it be?" He peered into Aurora's eyes, his hand lightly touched Aurora's platinum blond hair.

Sirius took a step forward but was restrained by Dumbledore.

"Is it possible?" Merlin asked almost to himself.

Aurora stared at the wizard as if entranced.

"Is what possible?" Fred asked.

Merlin ignored Fred, his eyes still on Aurora.

Sirius broke free of Dumbledore and approached Merlin in a menacing manner. "Why are you staring at my WIFE?"

Sirius' voice broke Aurora from her trance. "It is not...that," Aurora said softly. "Not that at all. I do not understand how," she said to Merlin.

"I stumbled upon the veil quite by accident," Merlin explained, his eyes never leaving Aurora's. "The first time, I could only see her and she could only see me."

"But you found a way to bring it down?" Dumbledore guessed. "To allow for physical contact. To truly exist in her world."

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Fred asked.

Sirius shook his head in confusion.

Merlin turned to Dumbledore. "I had to...I had to...touch her. To be with her. But there were consequences, I endangered her world, weakened the fabric of the veil, and I had to stop. I had to leave her." He looked back to Aurora. "I did not know...."

"Someone needs to explain what the hell is going on," Sirius said tersely.

"He...he is my father," Aurora said.

***************************************************************

Regulus and Severus stood outside the Tower of London gates, clad in black robes and hidden in shadows.

"So we just march right in like we belong there," Regulus said with more confidence than he felt.

Severus was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Let me go alone."

"No...with two of us...." Regulus began.

"I appreciate the effort, Black, but...."

"No buts. We've come this far. I'm going in. With or without you," Regulus said.

"You're an arrogant imbecile just like your brother," Severus snarled.

"I choose to take that as a compliment," Regulus said, putting on his mask and walking toward the double doors of the White Tower.

"I assure you it was not meant as one," Snape spat as he followed Regulus into the Tower.

Several Death Eaters were already assembled and Regulus and Severus slid in unnoticed, taking care to stay away from Bellatrix who stood near the front awaiting the Dark Lord like a star struck groupie.

"See, no issues," Regulus whispered to Severus.

Regulus and Severus bit back gasps as Voldemort floated into the room. He seemed to have transformed into something that was other. Not solid, not liquid, not gas but...other. His face melted and reformed in a rhythm that bordered between seductive and horrifying. Regulus found that he couldn't look away no matter how much he wanted to.

Chattering in the room stopped abruptly at Voldemort's entrance. All eyes on him, waiting.

"My friends, my children, my Death Eaters...we have gathered tonight to take the next step toward creating the perfect world of which we all dream. A world free of those who would taint our blood and of those who would welcome that perversion. They believe us defeated but they do not see our plan. Do not understand our resolve. Only in death could we achieve our ultimate goals...goals in which all of you will play a role, my loyal servants. Only in death could we find the path to true power over all things. They believe us defeated but, like the phoenix, we shall rise."

The Death Eaters roared their approval. Regulus and Severus roared along with them not daring to look each other in the eyes.

As the Death Eaters dispersed to small groups, Bellatrix approached Regulus and Severus.

"I wasn't sure if I would see you this evening," Bellatrix said.

"Why would you not?" Regulus asked. "Refusing a summons isn't allowed. You know that."

Bellatrix considered Regulus, still smelling a rat. "I won't keep you, cousin. I'm sure you're eager to fill the Dark Lord in on the success of your mission."

Regulus thought he would rather be eaten by Inferi again than get within ten feet of that thing calling itself Voldemort.

"He would not dare such impudence without first being asked to join the Dark Lord, I'm sure," Snape said.

"I would not, of course," Regulus agreed. "I am sure he has many more important things on this mind with his upcoming plans."

"I am surprised he has not shared such plans with you, Bellatrix," Snape said carefully.

"Of course I know about the vei..." Bellatrix stopped suddenly, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Severus and Regulus. "If you'll excuse me, I must go to the Dark Lord." She left quickly.

"Veil?" Regulus asked Severus quietly. "Do you think he can see it like Sirius can?"

"That is unclear. Let us depart before we press our luck further," Severus said.

Regulus nodded.

*************************************************************************  
Merlin led the quartet into the strange rock formation and through a cave that suddenly turned into a 12th century cottage that seemed to grow in space as they entered.

"You must be thirsty after that hike up the mountain," Merlin said as he conjured some mead and poured it into Viking drinking horns, flying them into waiting hands. "So...." He looked around at his guests, the first guests he had hosted in centuries. He had forgotten the social niceties if he'd ever really known them. He didn't really want them here but Aurora.... He could not stop looking at her, the image of Ceres. He felt a pang in his heart at the mere thought of her name.

"We need your help, Merlin," Dumbledore said bringing Merlin out of a reverie.

"To whom am I speaking?" Merlin asked.

"Where are my manners? I'm Albus Dumbledore, former headmaster at Hogwarts. This is Fred Weasley and Sirius Black and, of course, you've met Aurora," Dumbledore said.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows at the mention of Black. He stared at Sirius questioningly.

"Yes, he's a Darach," Aurora said. "But he's also my husband and he's not dark."

Merlin smiled slightly. "What do you know of Darach...my daughter?"

"I know that the brother and sister loved each other completely, that when the brother was banished for being Darach, the sister's tears filled the lochs," Aurora said earnestly.

Merlin laughed. "A story told to make naughty children behave."

"Then what is the truth?" Sirius asked. "Because Darach makes perfect sense for my family."

"Light and dark, good and evil, Druid and Darach," Merlin said with some derision. "These are a child's words used to create a world that is understandable. But the world is not that absolute. It is all shades of gray, all situational. It is wrong to murder but what if the victim just killed an innocent? Shades of gray. But Druids are children and they see in absolutes...absolutes that left them on the edge of extinction. The brother saw gray, saw nuance and this caused the Druids to fear him and to eventually exile him. To rip him away from his family. To orphan him," he spat, barely controlling anger that not even a millennia could quash.

"But he found a new home at Hogwarts," Dumbledore guessed.

Merlin looked at Dumbledore. "He did, yes. He found students and professors who thought like him...and some that thought like Druids too. For a time, that was his home and then he left Hogwarts and met a boy destined to be a great man and he served him for a time but mortals come and go and they do not end up here as you know."

"He's talking about King Arthur," Fred whispered to Sirius, awestruck.

Merlin smiled slightly. "A fool who never listened to reason," he said with great fondness. "Are you such?" he asked Fred.

"Um...sometimes?" Fred answered.

Merlin laughed. "Gryffindor. As Arthur would have been too had he had magic."

Aurora laughed. "They ALL are."

Merlin turned his attention back to Aurora finally daring to ask the question he had wished to ask the first moment he knew who she was. "Is your mother here? Ceres...." He spoke her name as if it was the secret to all things.

"I...we're not sure," Aurora admitted. "She was here."

Merlin looked confused. "How can you not know?"

"The High Priestess wanted to keep Aurora...for reasons that make much more sense now," Sirius said. "Ceres fought her off while we escaped."

"The High Priestess...beautiful with long dark hair by chance?" Merlin asked.

"How did you know?" Sirius asked.

"Sometimes the brother missed his sister a lot less than that story suggests," Merlin said. "You think she killed Ceres?" he asked, anger barely contained.

"I don't know," Aurora said.

"While I do sympathize with you having just learned this news, we do have a pressing matter with which we require your assistance," Dumbledore said. "And if I am correct, we will not be your only visitors."

"Speak," Merlin said tersely.

"There is a man...or what used to be a man...he is in the other place but I believe he may have a desire to destroy whatever separates this place from him and perhaps eventually the veil between this place and the before world.," Sirius explained.

"Avalon," Merlin said. "This place is called Avalon."

"I thought Avalon was a magical island," Fred said.

"More children's stories though Avalon is an island of sorts...surrounded by something much, much worse," Merlin said. He looked concerned. "You say this man is trying to rip the fabric between the worlds. Do you think him capable?"

"Yes. Especially if he were to get his hands on someone who already knows how to do it," Sirius said with a pointed look at Merlin.

"I would never divulge such secrets. Not to him. Not to anyone. To rip the fabric...it would bring hell to Avalon, hell to the land of the living, at best," Merlin said.

"He is reportedly the best legilimens anyone has ever seen. Heir to your former mentor," Dumbledore said.

Merlin paled. "He is Salazar's heir?" He considered. "What do you need of me?"

"We need to secure you before the Death Eaters can," Sirius said.

"Secure me?" Merlin asked, anger rising. "SECURE ME? I am Merlin."

"Mer...Father...." Aurora said, her voice calm. She tentatively took Merlin's hand. "We understand that you value your privacy and we would not ask but this threat is real." Her voice softened. "And it would give me the opportunity to know my father."

Merlin softened. "I will consider this request."


	5. Family

Severus knocked quietly on the door with the plaque that read "Regulus Arcturus Black" and waited for a response. He could almost hear the nervous, artificial silence behind the door and whispered, "it's me."

Regulus walked to the door and opened it just wide enough to let Severus in without alerting the house with a loud creak of the hinges that he remembered from childhood.

Severus entered quickly and Regulus silently shut the door. Severus whispered, "muffliato."

Regulus let out an audible sigh. "Did you hear about tonight's potential disaster?"

"If you refer to your mother's invitation to dinner, then yes," Severus said.

"Nothing good ever happens at those dinners," Regulus said, remembering his mother using the crucio curse on Sirius until he passed out from the pain. "Even under the best of circumstances."

"Who will attend?" Severus asked.

"Bella aka the chief inquisitor will doubtless be there," Regulus said. "My parents. Whatever abhorrent relatives may be around. Bella is the issue though."

"I agree. She suspects. You in particular. I believe she will try to use legilimens to determine your true intentions. You must not let your guard down," Severus said.

"My guard has been up since we arrived," Regulus said. "It is exhausting."

Severus used legilimens to search Regulus' mind.

"Stop!" Regulus cried out.

"You must not let your guard down," Severus said. "Not even among allies. Not even when you're alone."

"Is that how you did it?" Regulus asked, rubbing his temples. "To be a double agent."

Severus nodded.

"I cannot imagine the effort...to have spent decades without a single unguarded moment," Regulus said.

Severus searched Regulus' words for insult or insincerity but found neither. "It was difficult at first but, at some point, it becomes who you are." Could I even return to who I was? he wondered but did not voice. "Will you be okay through dinner?"

Regulus nodded.

"You cannot give in to emotion," Severus reminded Regulus. "She will get in."

"I am aware," Regulus said. "Occlumency on blast, don't get provoked by my parents, one of which literally tried to kill my brother during a dinner just like this one, pretend to be a monster, anything else I'm missing?"

"I believe that covers it," Severus said. As an afterthought, he asked, "did your mother really try to kill Sirius? You're exaggerating surely."

"She would have had Father not taken her wand," Regulus said. "As it was, he was nothing but blood and broken bones when I carried him out of here and put him on the Knight bus."

Severus considered this information. "You must not let her provoke you -- your mother or Bella. Both will try."

Regulus nodded. "Shall we get this over with?"

Severus nodded and opened the door.

  
Aurora watched Merlin spin around the archaic kitchen preparing dinner, pots flying, fires popping up in mid-air, spoons stirring air instead of pots.

"You don't have many guests," Aurora surmised.

Merlin dropped a pot full of an unidentifiable food on the floor. "Is it that obvious?"

Aurora smiled. "Will you allow me?"

Merlin smiled gratefully. "It's much harder when it's for more than one. In fact, you're the first visitors I've had in..." He thought for a moment. "Maybe ever."

Aurora looked around the room and decided there was no way anyone could create a meal from what was present. She instead conjured a meal from the air fully prepared.

"That is...impressive," Merlin said. "What is this?" He reached for a chip and stuck it tentatively in his mouth. "Mmm. You must teach me this."

"My mother never cooked for you?" Aurora asked.

Merlin sighed wistfully. "Your mother. Ceres. I loved her beyond...anything. She was...but our time together was so short. Days really of actually being able to touch each other...and then we could see the damage we were doing."

"To the veil," Aurora said.

"Part of me didn't even care. I loved her so much. I just wanted to be with her. Couldn't imagine going back to...this," he said and gestured to the kitchen.

"But you had to go," Aurora said.

"Had I not, I would have done the very thing that your Voldemort is trying to do though I would have done it by accident and without his intention. I knew a few people like him at Hogwarts. Wizards who felt that they were superior to muggles, should rule over muggles. More than a few and they acted on it as well. It's why Arthur and his father, Uther, were distrustful of wizards, why they enacted laws forcing wizards to hide."

"But they knew what you were," Aurora said.

"They knew about Morgana...my sister...but they did not know about me. Arthur thought me a fool most days, the court jester. I allowed him to think what he wanted and worked in the background to help him."

"So you helped him and he thought you were a fool? That didn't bother you?" Aurora asked.

"Occasionally, my ego got in the way but it was the way it had to be. Arthur was a man doing the right thing for the right reasons and it was my destiny to help him do that. Whether he knew it or not," Merlin said.

Aurora nodded. "This is unexpected."

"My lack of ego?"

"Having a father," Aurora said.

"You didn't have a father as a child?" Merlin asked.

"My mother said that my father was a muggle who ran off when he learned that she was pregnant," Aurora said. "I must admit that my idea of a father wasn't a positive one."

"My idea of having a child was completely nonexistent until a few hours ago," Merlin admitted. "Maybe we can help each other through this?"

Aurora smiled. "I would like that."

"So being new to this whole father thing, should I start with questioning your husband's intentions or no?" Merlin said with a wink.

Aurora laughed. "If it would make you feel more fatherly, feel free, but I knew his intentions the moment I met him."

"And they were honorable?" Merlin asked. "I have spent quite a bit of time with knights and...."

"They were honorable. Mostly," Aurora said with a smirk. "They were as honorable as mine were anyway."

  
Regulus sat down at his seat at the grand dining room table. It was clear efforts had been made to restore the room to its former glory but somehow the evil clung to the ebony wood and chandeliers like centuries of dust. He looked across the table half expecting to see Sirius there, sullen and angry and ready to erupt at the slightest provocation. Instead he saw Severus, his face betraying not even a hint of emotion. The polar opposite of his brother. He was suddenly overwhelmed. Missing Sirius and then he thought of Fred.... NO. You must not. He forced the thoughts from his mind attempting to emulate Severus' motionless face. He glanced at Bella as she walked in realizing that he had nearly slipped in front of her and vowed not to let it happen again.

Severus stood as he saw Bella approach. "Bellatrix, you're looking well."

Regulus rose as well, manners drilled into him as a child. "Cousin, we're so pleased you could join us this evening."

Bella smiled at him, a smile that somehow made her face colder rather than warmer. "Of course, my dear cousin. I've been looking forward to a family dinner all day. I have such wonderful memories of them when we were children."

Bella and Regulus took their seats.

Bella said nothing and yet Regulus knew she was thinking gleefully of his brother being tortured in the room next door. He felt hatred flood his brain and then shut it off. "Always enjoyable. I do miss Cissy and Lucius though."

Bella flashed anger. "Do not even speak of my sister to me. You would not believe her husband's incompetence. It brought shame to the entire family."

Regulus looked at Severus for confirmation.

"Lucius was tasked with securing a prophecy for the dark lord and was somehow outwitted by a bunch of teenagers," Severus explained.

"The only bright spot to that day was getting to kill your traitorous brother," Bella told Regulus. "It was glorious. Granted, a bit accidental at the time but glorious in retrospect. You should have seen 'ittle 'arry Potter crying over him. Pathetic."

Regulus felt his mind shift and forced it back into position. "No doubt you did the world a favor, cousin." He turned to Severus. "You were there?"

"I was not. My sacred duty was to be the dark lord's eyes and ears at Hogwarts," Severus explained. "I did what I could to dissuade Potter from rescuing your brother but like his father, he is an arrogant fool."

Everyone looked up as Walburga and Orion joined the group along with two people Regulus did not recognize. Ancestors, he presumed. He stood and pulled back the chair for his mother with a smile.

"Thank you, my dear," Walburga said as she sat down.

Regulus returned to his chair next to Walburga's and tried not to grimace.

Orion took the seat on Regulus' other side.

"Son, I am pleased to see that you were able to join us this evening," Orion said. "I was afraid you had been avoiding us."

"Of course not, Father. The dark lord must be attended and that can be a full time job," Regulus said smoothly, thinking that his lying abilities had improved somewhat.

"What does he have you doing?" Walburga asked.

"Of course, we cannot discuss that unless the dark lord specifically allows it," Severus said politely. "I'm sure you understand."

"He has detailed plans and we must all abide by his wishes," Regulus added.

"Well, surely you can tell us. We're your parents and no doubt, Bella already knows," Walburga wheedled.

"I would not dare, Mother. I have already made one horrible mistake. I cannot risk a second," Regulus said.

"Horrible mistake? Is that a euphemism for cowardice, cousin?" Bella asked sweetly.

Regulus bristled but refused to be baited. "Mother, I do not believe I know our guests." He nodded toward the newcomers.

"Where are my manners?" Walburga exclaimed. "Of course, you wouldn't know them. They died over a hundred years before you were born. This is Phineas Nigellus and his wife, Ursula Flint. Your...well, I'm not even sure how many greats...grandparents."

"I thought I recognized you," Severus said to Phineas. "I too was headmaster at Hogwarts."

"For quite a short time," Phineas pointed out. "That a war broke out at the school is not something of which to be proud."

"Severus was preparing the school for the dark lord's arrival, Grandfather. The violence could not be helped," Bella said.

Regulus glanced at Severus. At least she trusts one of us, he thought.

"Indeed. In fact, most of the violence was restricted to those of lesser blood," Severus said. "By design, of course."

"Of course," Phineas said. "Barely wizards anyway." He looked suspiciously at Severus. "Your father was a muggle, was he not?"

"I believe Severus has more than proved his loyalty to the cause," Bella said. "Have you?"

Phineas looked surprised. "I believe I was quite a bit too dead to be a competent death eater, my dear."

"In life, yes, but in death?" Bella asked pointedly.

Phineas looked uncomfortable.

"Surely it is possible to agree with the motives without participating in the methods, niece?" Orion asked.

"I would hope that more members of this family might have the courage of their convictions," Bella said. "Sadly, all I see are traitors and cowards." She looked pointedly at Regulus. "And whatever you are...cousin."

"I am one of the few people at this table working actively to assist the dark lord," Regulus reminded Bella. "As I always have."

"Well...not always," Bella said.

"I am dedicated to making amends for that brief moment of doubt," Regulus said.

"Of course you are with your mysterious errands to Africa that took decades," Bella said.

Regulus felt the wave of occlumency and blocked it smoothly. "If you have a question, just ask me."

"Why are you really here?" Bella asked.

"I believe my son has already answered that question repeatedly. Perhaps you should find a new one," Orion suggested.

Regulus looked at Orion in surprise, defense coming from the last place expected.

"How's your traitor brother faring in the afterlife?" Bella asked.

"He-ow would I know that? He's not here," Regulus answered, again feeling and blocking the occlumency. "He didn't betray the Potters."

"How would you know that?" Bella asked quickly.

"I told him," Severus said. "The thought that anyone would credit Sirius Black with being a death eater, secret or not...it was enough that I had to keep that secret for all the years he was in Azkaban. I could not keep it here."

"At least he ended up in Azkaban where he belonged," Walburga said with a smile. "An awful place or so I'm told."

Regulus ignored Walburga and calmed his mind.

Bella paled at the memory. "Awful, yes."

"I was disappointed that Black wasn't given the dementor's kiss," Severus said. "He was so close. The dementors were coming but Potter rescued him...with help from the old man, I'm sure. He isn't bright enough to manage it himself."

Regulus looked at Severus questioningly as he realized that hatred of James and Sirius was Severus' weak spot.

Severus glared at Regulus. "Your brother is a worthless pile of garbage."

"Is?" Bella asked.

"No doubt he still exists somewhere," Severus said. "I am only grateful that he does not exist HERE."

  
Aurora flew the food to the table as Merlin, Sirius, Fred, and Dumbledore sat down.

"This looks delightful," Dumbledore exclaimed, producing a bib and magically tying it around his neck. "I would not have expected Merlin to have experience with chicken nuggets."

"Is that what those are?" Merlin asked, lifting one in the air and turning it over to examine it. "I am afraid my culinary skills were not up to the task. Aurora...my daughter...had to take over."

"She was always one of the most brilliant students at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "And the most unique." To Aurora. "Your daughter really is so much like you."

Aurora smiled and then turned to Merlin. "You have a granddaughter. Luna."

"A granddaughter?" Merlin repeated. "I am sorry. It is a lot to process after all this time." He turned to Sirius. "Are you the father?"

Sirius continued to examine his fork, deep in thought.

"He's not. We didn't really know each other when we were alive," Aurora said. "Darling, what's wrong? You and Fred haven't said a word." She reached across the table and took Sirius' hand.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sirius said.

"I'm not," Fred said tersely.

"Have you spoken to Regulus lately?" Dumbledore asked.

Merlin looked questioningly.

"My brother-in-law. We sent him to the other place to spy on Voldemort," Aurora said. "Maybe he's just busy...spying."

"Maybe he's been caught out and is locked in a dungeon somewhere being tortured," Fred said, pale with fear.

"You've tried to contact him?" Aurora asked Sirius.

"Several times," Sirius confirmed. "Nothing."

Fred stood. "I'm going."

"That is not part of the plan," Aurora reminded Fred.

"I don't care about your fucking plan!" Fred yelled.

Aurora looked stunned.

"Fred, I know you're worried about Reg -- so am I -- but this isn't Aurora's fault," Sirius said.

"I know...I'm sorry...I just...something's wrong," Fred said. "I'm sure of it."

"Intuition should not be discounted," Merlin said. "Especially among close friends."

"He's not just my friend!" Fred exclaimed. He tried to calm himself. "I need to know that he's okay. I should never have agreed to this. I should never have let him go."

Aurora took Fred's hand, forcing comfort upon him.

"How long has it been?" Dumbledore asked.

"Since before we began climbing the mountain," Sirius said. "The last we heard is that our parents showed up."

"Surely his parents would protect him," Merlin said.

"Not our parents. They're as likely to throw him in the dungeon and torture him," Sirius said. He turned to Fred. "If you want to go, I'll go with you."

Fred let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thank you. I want to go now."

"I thought we'd made progress with planning before we run into burning buildings," Aurora reminded Sirius and Fred.

Sirius took Aurora's hand and brought it to his lips. "Aurora, I love you more than anything but sometimes there is no choice but to rush into the burning building. It's Reg. I can't abandon him again and I can't let Fred go alone. I need you to support this decision."

Aurora considered. "Okay. I'll come with you."

Sirius shook his head.

"You think I can't fight?" Aurora asked.

"I think you need to stay here and convince your father that he needs to come with us," Sirius said quietly. "He's not going to listen to Dumbledore and if Voldemort gets him...you must do this."

Aurora nodded. "Please, please be careful. If anything happens to you...."

"Nothing's going to happen. I have too much to come back for," Sirius said and kissed Aurora gently. "You think I'm going to do something stupid and risk eternity with you?"

"I think sometimes you can't help it," Aurora said. "Please try to help it."

"I'm not as reckless as you think I am," Sirius said. "We're just going to go, get Reg, and be back before you even miss us." He turned to Merlin. "We would be back a lot faster if we didn't have to hike down the bloody mountain in a thunderstorm."

"I will remove the protection spells," Merlin said. "You may apparate."

"Thank you," Sirius said. He kissed Aurora again. "I love you." He turned to Fred and took his hand and the two disappeared.


	6. Traitor's Gate

Sirius and Fred found themselves in the mist both immediately looking around for the door. Fred saw it first and ran to it.

"Wait!" Sirius called out. "Maybe I can lift the veil to the other place..."

"...and what?" Fred interrupted. "We can watch him be tortured and not be able to do anything about it?"

"There is some possibility that he doesn't need us, that we could make things worse," Sirius said.

Fred looked surprised. "That's Aurora talking, not you. Or maybe Reg just doesn't matter that much to you. If this were James, you'd already be through the door."

"Fred, that's completely unfair," Sirius began.

"...it's not and you know it. You can do your veil thing if you want but I'm going through the door and I'm not stopping until I bring him home. I can't."

"Can we at least try to determine whether he needs help first?" Sirius asked. "There may be some other perfectly rational explanation for his silence and going in there wands blazing may do more harm than good."

"Fine. Reconnaissance first but if there is even a hint of danger, I'm going to save him. I have tried choosing mission first but I can't. If the whole world literally goes to hell but he lives...I can learn to live with that but the alternative...I can't."

"Okay," Sirius said. "I do understand, Fred and I'm with you on this."

"Then open the bloody door," Fred said.

  
Aurora, Merlin, and Dumbledore ate in silence, the departure of Sirius and Fred having vacuumed out all the oxygen.

"Tell me about Voldemort," Merlin said.

Dumbledore put down a chicken nugget and turned to Merlin. "A half blood born of a love potion," he began.

"Never good," Merlin said.

"No. I found him in an orphanage when he turned 11. There had already been talk of him torturing his fellow orphans but I thought I could save him," Dumbledore said.

"No amount of mentorship could alter the effects of a love potion birth," Merlin said. "Surely you knew that."

"I had hoped but...the love potion, the orphanage, the lineage...it all culminated into a child who didn't want to be saved who turned into a man who was barely a man by the end of his life," Dumbledore said.

"He made horcruxes to make himself immortal," Aurora told Merlin.

"Multiple horcruxes?" Merlin asked. "No wonder he was barely a man by the end. But there was an end?"

"Yes, a boy...well, a young man by the end...defeated him. Harry Potter. Sirius' godson. Now Voldemort is here and has new, perhaps even more ambitious plans," Dumbledore said.

"To unleash Hell onto Avalon and the living world," Merlin finished. "And you think me incapable of protecting myself?"

"Not incapable," Aurora corrected. "Just...."

"Why not make sure all the best minds are involved in your protection rather than just your own?" Dumbledore said.

Merlin looked unconvinced.

Aurora took Merlin's hand. "You have been isolated here for so long...perhaps the time has come to re-enter the world. To not just stay hidden from Voldemort but to help with this fight...and maybe we could get to know each other...Father."

Merlin smiled at Aurora and then turned to Dumbledore, the smile fading. "I want the truth. Did you know she was my daughter when you brought her here?"

"He didn't...." Aurora began.

"I want him to answer," Merlin said.

"I brought her and Sirius because I thought you would be more likely to open your door to Druids. It did not occur to me that there was a closer relationship until we were well into your protection spells and they seemed to empower her while they drained the rest of us," Dumbledore said. "That you shared blood seemed one possible explanation."

"You can trust his motives," Aurora said. "I have not always agreed with his methods but he does want what he says he wants."

"Then I will come with you," Merlin said to Aurora. "To defeat this Voldemort but also...I must find your mother. If she is still here."

Aurora nodded.

  
"This place feels awful," Fred said as they walked down the London street, heads down. "I can't even describe it. It just feels like...I want to die."

"Agreed. Let's just find Reg and go home. We should start with Grimmauld Place," Sirius said.

"Or we could follow that guy," Fred nodded toward a man in Death Eater robes hurrying along in front of them. "Find their lair. That's where he'd be if they captured him. If they were torturing him...."

Sirius stopped and made Fred stop and face him. "Fred, before we go any further, I need you to keep it together, keep focused on the mission and not on what may or may not be happening to Reg, okay?"

Fred nodded. "I know...I just...I know. Thank you...for coming with me."

"I would be the one being tortured if I let you go alone and something happened to you," Sirius said. "I was left with strict instructions not to let you out of my sight."

Fred smiled seeing Regulus in his mind and then felt tears forming. He blinked them away. "Let's do this."

  
Merlin finished setting the last of the traps and stood back to admire his handiwork. "May as well slow down their progress."

"Are you ready?" Aurora asked, holding out her hand.

Merlin looked around suddenly a bit sentimental. With the exception of Ceres, he had seen no one, been nowhere in a thousand years. He looked at Aurora. A new beginning? Regardless, she was his daughter and he was going to protect her...from Voldemort and any other monster that was out there. "I'm ready." He took her hand and immediately found himself in a kitchen much nicer and newer than his own.

"Aurora!" Euphemia shouted as she ran to hug her daughter-in-law. "You're back. We've been so worried. "Monty! They're back!"

Fleamont rushed in and immediately gave Aurora a bone crushing hug. "It's so good to see you, my dear."

Merlin felt his eyes darting everywhere torn between the man and woman who treated his daughter as their own and the myriad interesting contraptions sitting on the counters of the kitchen. He felt the sensory overload and fought against it, focusing on the humans. The contraptions, while interesting, could wait.

Euphemia looked to Merlin noticing that he was staring at her. "And you are?"

"This is...my father," Aurora said. "Merlin."

Fleamont and Euphemia shared an expression of shock.

"THE Merlin?" Fleamont finally asked.

"Your FATHER?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes and yes," Aurora said. "It seems my mother's story of the muggle was a lie to protect...me...him...herself...."

Fleamont and Euphemia stared blankly at Merlin as astounded as if a herd of unicorns had apparated into their kitchen.

Euphemia was the first to recover. "Welcome to our home...Merlin...Mr. Merlin," Euphemia stuttered.

"Just Merlin is fine," Merlin said. "And you are?"

"Oh my! I...I'm Euphemia Potter and this is my husband, Fleamont," Euphemia said, pointing to Fleamont.

Fleamont held out his hand. "It's an honor Mr...Merlin," Fleamont said. "Truly an honor."

"Biscuits!" Euphemia shouted and suddenly biscuits were flying toward Merlin at top speed. "Oh, I am so sorry...it's just not every day that a celebrity shows up in our kitchen," she sputtered as she tried to redirect the biscuits to a more civilized plate.

Fleamont composed himself and tried to take over for his wife. "Welcome to our home, Merlin. You are most welcome." He put a calming arm around his wife. "Where are Sirius and Fred?"

Aurora paled. "They...uh...."

"We lost touch with Regulus and I am afraid they have gone on a rescue mission," Dumbledore said.

  
Sirius and Fred discreetly followed the black clad Death Eater through the tunnel under the Thames. "Tower of London as a headquarters? Seems a little on the nose," Sirius whispered.

"Ha. Because Voldemort doesn't have a nose?" Fred asked.

"I'm glad you're still capable of seeing the levity," Sirius said.

"Just barely," Fred said. "He's going in there. The armory if I recall the educational trip Mum took us on when we were kids."

Sirius conjured two black hooded robes and handed one to Fred.

"Something I never thought I'd be wearing," Fred said, putting his on. "What about the mask?"

Sirius thought again and handed a mask to Fred. "Remember reconnaissance only until we know for certain he's in danger."

Fred nodded, afraid that Sirius would hear the lie in his voice.

  
James and Lily joined the group in the Potter kitchen having been informed by Fleamont as to where Sirius and Fred had gone.

"You let him do what?!?!?" James raged at Aurora.

"Just calm down. I'm sure he's fine. He's been in worse scrapes," Lily cajoled.

"Worse scrapes??? Than Hell with only Fred for backup???? How could you allow this to happen?" James yelled at Aurora who looked stunned.

Merlin stepped forward thinking that it would be fatherly to step in but Euphemia beat him to it.

"James Fleamont Potter, that is enough! I understand that you are worried but you will apologize to Aurora this instance," Euphemia demanded in a tone that allowed no argument.

James glared at his mother for a long moment and then turned to Aurora. "I am sorry I yelled at you," he choked out. He took a breath and then another. "I'm going to find them."

Lily realized at the last second and grabbed James' hand as he disappeared.

  
Sirius and Fred walked into the armory, still following the Death Eater. A few other Death Eaters milled around but no one acknowledged them or questioned their disguises.

"It feels even worse in here," Fred whispered. "How is that possible?"

"Voldemort must be close," Sirius whispered back.

"The dungeons are under Wakefield Tower near the Traitor's Gate," Fred said. "If they've captured him, he would be there."

"You memorized a map of the Tower of London as a child?" Sirius asked.

"Mum threatened to leave George and I in the dungeons," Fred explained. "Thought we might need an escape plan."

"That tracks," Sirius said. "Let's go check it out but Fred, if he's not there, then we go back."

Fred nodded. "This way." He led the way through the armory toward the Salt Tower and away from the other Death Eaters, walking quickly but quietly.

"I miss the invisibility cloak," Sirius said, eyes darting around, looking for signs of danger.

They crept quickly through the Salt Tower and into the Lanthorn Tower without encountering any hostiles.

"Nearly there," Fred said. "Wakefield is just on the other side of this tower." He led them around the corner and nearly ran into two Death Eaters guarding the stairs leading to the dungeon.

The four men in black robes and masks stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"We're here to relieve you," Sirius lied smoothly.

"We just got here an hour ago," the other guard said. He look suspiciously at Sirius.

"Must have been a mix up," Fred said."Well, we're here now. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

"Who are you?" the guard asked.

"You know very well that we cannot answer that question," Sirius said. "Secrecy is paramount."

"In the old world perhaps," the guard said. "Doesn't much matter now."

"If it didn't matter, we wouldn't all still be wearing masks," Fred reasoned.

The guard was considering that when a fifth Death Eater joined the group.

"Is there a problem here?" a woman's voice asked.

Bella, Sirius thought, immediately recognizing her voice and then cringing when he realized that she would recognize his voice as well.

"No problem. Just a mix up. Too many guards," Fred said. "We're happy to take over though."

Bella scrutinized Fred. "You're happy to do guard duty?"

"Well, we're already here," Fred said.

"Are you happy to do guard duty?" Bella asked Sirius, looking directly into his eyes.

Sirius said nothing, his brain working through various scenarios but coming up with no solutions.

Fred looked at Sirius and then answered for him. "We are happy to do whatever the Dark Lord requires."

"Yes, of course you are," Bella said not taking her eyes off Sirius. "Do I know you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Cat got your tongue?" Bella asked. "Or dog perhaps?" she guessed.

Sirius paled under his mask and tried to disguise his voice with a Scottish accent. "I dinna know what you're talking about."

Bella laughed. A cold, horrible laugh. A triumphant laugh. "Remove your hoods and masks."

"Why should we do that?" Fred asked beginning to realize who she was and why Sirius was suddenly Scottish.

"Because I told you to," Bella said coldly, done playing with her prey. "Take them off or I'll take them off for you."

Fred and Sirius looked at each other, trying to determine what the other one was thinking.

"CRUCIO!" Bella yelled sending both men to the floor writhing in pain. She then knelt down and took off Sirius' mask and hood. "I thought so. My traitorous cousin, Sirius Black. A bit on the nose to be found by the Traitor's Gate but you never were half as clever as you thought you were," she sneered and then turned to Fred and removed his mask and hood. "A Weasley," she spat as if she'd uncovered maggots. "Your bitch of a mother sent me here. Did you know that? Maybe I'll teach mummy's 'ittle boy a lesson."

Fred and Sirius tried to get to their feet.

"CRUCIO!" Bella yelled. She let the spell continue until the two men were barely conscious and then she turned to the guards. "Put them in the dungeons."

  
"James was right. I never should have let him go," Aurora said, sinking down into a chair at the kitchen table. "I should have stopped him. Now James and Lily are in danger too and it's my fault."

Fleamont took Aurora's hand. "I have known my sons a lot longer than you have and nobody could have stopped them if someone they loved was in danger. This isn't your fault."

Euphemia took Aurora's other hand. "Monty's right, my dear. This isn't your fault at all."

Merlin watched the Potters with his daughter and found himself smiling. Even after such a short time, he felt a connection with Aurora, a need to keep her safe and see her happy. She wasn't happy now but it was clear that this couple loved her. "They're soldiers, right? You told me that. I've seen knights do extraordinary things to save each other. There is magic in the bond itself. Old magic."

Aurora looked up at Merlin wanting to believe him but.... "The bond didn't save James and Lily in the before world. They faced a power greater than them and lost. The same power they're facing now. And Sirius...they all lost their lives to Voldemort and his minions."

"Can one die if one is already dead?" Dumbledore wondered aloud.

"That is unclear," Merlin said.

"They can still be tortured until they wished they were dead!" Aurora exclaimed.

  
"Are you having fun?" Bella asked with sincere glee. "I'm have fun!" She whispered something in the gloom of the thousand year old room and Sirius and Fred screamed in pain, their bodies bending in unnatural ways.

Sirius tried to sit up and affect a glib tone. "I think you're missing the point of interrogation techniques, cousin. You're supposed to ask questions not just torture."

"But I like the torture," Bella said with a pout. "Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Spying on you and the Dark Lord and the rest of your repellant crowd, obviously," Sirius spat.

"Lie!" Bella said happily. "Crucio!"

Sirius fell back to the floor, body spasming, unsuccessfully trying not to scream.

"You're here to save your cowardly brother," Bella said. "Admit it and maybe I'll stop."

"Why...would I save...Regulus?" Sirius asked. "He's a monster...like you."

"If only that were true but I believe we both know that he shares the same disgusting weaknesses that you do," Bella said. She thought for a moment. "And you're going to help me prove it to the Dark Lord."

  
James and Lily looked aimlessly around Picadilly Circus.

"So how do you propose we find them?" Lily asked. "London is huge and they could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere," James said. "We'll start at Grimmauld Place."

"Grimmauld Place?" Lily asked. "You mean the house full of Blacks and secured better than Buckingham Palace? THAT Grimmauld Place? Do you know how to get through the wards? Did you bring some of Sirius' blood? How...."

"STOP. Lily, please just stop. I know I haven't thought this through. I know I don't have a plan. You didn't have to come," James said.

"You know damned well I did, James Potter. He's my family too! And I certainly couldn't let you try to figure this out on your own," Lily spat. She softened. "So we'll start at Grimmauld Place. Maybe we can see some activity from the outside that will provide some clues and we won't have to worry about the barriers."

James took Lily's hand. "Thank you."

"We'll find him, James," Lily said. "He'll be okay this time."

"This time...." James murmured thinking of Sirius locked up in Azkaban, thinking of how he got there.... "You're brilliant, Lily!"

"Obviously though...."

"Grimmauld Place is a fortress. I'm not even sure Sirius could get in in this dimension. What we need is someone on the inside," James said.

"Inside of Grimmauld Place?" Lily asked.

"No! Inside of Voldemort's circle," James said. "And the little rat turd owes us big time."

  
Regulus felt his arm burn and cringed like he always did. Even more so in this world where he knew he had to respond to it. He touched it and apparated to the Dark Lord praying that whatever he needed wouldn't eat away any more bits of Regulus' soul. He felt this world fraying his edges. He was under constant surveillance. Not trusted. He hadn't been able to contact Sirius and Fred in what felt like weeks for fear of someone detecting it but none of that mattered now because he was before the Dark Lord and he must shove them out of his mind. Shove any happy, good thought out of his mind.

"My Lord," Regulus said reverently his eyes downcast. "How may I serve you?'

"Ah Regulus. I have a job for you today," Voldemort said. "We've caught a couple of spies and I need you to deal with them."

Regulus kept his mind absolutely still. "Yes, my lord. Where are they?"

Voldemort moved then as did several Death Eaters revealing Sirius and Fred looking a bit worse for their experience.

Regulus felt his mind snap open for a moment and then slammed it shut. No. He saw Severus among the Death Eaters but his face was, as usual, inscrutable. Not that Severus would much care what happened to Fred and Sirius. He had to say something, do something. "Have they already been interrogated?" He cringed thinking of Fred being interrogated, of him being hurt. STOP. "They may be of more use to us alive."

"How dare you question the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix shouted at him. "I told you he was a traitor!"

Voldemort eyed Regulus with eerie calm.

Regulus could feel Voldemort prying into his mind. He'd tried several times in the last few days but Regulus had blocked him. That was before. Before he'd had to do it while looking at Fred bleeding in front of him. STOP.

Voldemort turned to Sirius and said, "crucio" as calmly as if he were asking someone to pass the salt.

Sirius' body jerked and twitched in pain.

Regulus felt his hold on his mind loosening. If you let go, you'll all be doomed.

Voldemort studied Regulus. "Crucio."

Fred fell to the ground, jerking in pain.

Regulus struggled to stay in control. To keep his mind shut.

Voldemort locked eyes with Regulus and slowly turned his hand as if he were turning up the volume on a radio.

Fred's jerking and twitching worsened, caused him to cry out.

Regulus felt the wall break. Felt the wall being broken. Felt the secrets tumbling out. Kissing Fred, happy with Sirius, he felt the deluge coming and made a herculean effort to shut off the spigot.

Voldemort's face was an inch from Regulus'. He looked at Regulus through his slits that used to be eyes. His breath smelled like death itself. "Crucio," he whispered dropping Regulus to the ground. "Crucio," he said turning up the volume. "CRUCIO!"

  
James and Lily walked up to an ordinary looking house in a suburb just east of London.

"You're sure this is it?" Lily asked.

"We stopped in once on our way to Diagon Alley," James said. "I'm sure."

Lily nodded. "Are you sure you can see him without ripping his head off?"

"Are you?" James asked.

"No," Lily responded. She knocked on the door.

After a moment, the door squeaked open and Peter Pettigrew appeared. He saw who was at the door and immediately tried to close it but James wedged his foot in the door and then pushed it open knocking Peter back a few feet.

"What's wrong, Wormtail? Not happy to see your old friends?" James snarled.

"I...I...I...I didn't mean to do it. I...I was scared...so scared. I'm not brave like you James. So brave. Always were," Peter stammered.

"Shut it," James spat. "You sniveling, revolting coward."

"Yes, yes, I am. You're absolutely right," Peter said. "You can see that I had no choice...."

"No choice but to get me and Lily killed? To orphan our son? To frame Sirius?" James asked, barely under control.

"I didn't mean for you and Lily to die! I didn't," Peter said.

"You only meant for Harry to die, of course. That makes it all better," James growled.

"I...I...didn't know," Peter insisted. "I would never...."

"Never what? Betray your friends? Try to kill a baby? What is it that you would never do?" James asked angrily, his fists clinching together. He took a deep breath, remembering his purpose. "There is something you could do for me."

"Yes! Yes! Anything! Just name it and it's yours," Peter pled.

"Take us to Voldemort's headquarters," James said.

Peter paled further and slunk back against the wall, trying to get as far from James as possible. "Anything but that. You can't ask that. He would destroy me. You can't ask it...."

"If you don't do it, I'll destroy you and I'M HERE," James said.

Peter considered who he was most afraid of. "No, no, I can't do it. I'm so sorry, James. I can't. You wouldn't...."

"Crucio," Lily said quietly.

Peter fell to the ground, crying in pain.

James stared at Lily in shock.

Lily let the spell go and looked down at Peter. "You can take us now or that can continue until you change your mind. Your choice."

"Lily...." James said.

"They are our family and we are not leaving them here," Lily hissed at James.

James turned to Peter. "You heard my wife."

Peter slowly got to his feet, staggering a bit. "I...I...I can't take you but I can t-tell you where to go."

"We're listening," Lily said.

  
Regulus regained consciousness in a dark dingy room. A dungeon of sorts. Ironic that they'd chosen the Tower of London for their headquarters. Just one more condemned man. He tried to move but the excruciating pain was too much and he had to lay still.

"Reg!" Fred cried.

"He's awake. Thank Merlin," Sirius said.

Fred carefully lifted up Regulus' head so that it was laying on his lap. He stroked his hair gently. "It'll be okay. Just don't try to move, okay?"

Regulus was comforted by Fred's voice, by the smell of him, by his hands stroking his hair. "Fred.... What happened? Where are we?"

"Dungeon," Sirius said.

"Why are you here?" Regulus asked. He looked up at Fred's face and thought he'd never looked more beautiful. He moved his arm, painfully, and took Fred's hand, relishing the strength of his grip.

"We hadn't heard from you in a week," Fred said. "We thought...." He gently ran a finger over Regulus' perfect face. "I was terrified...."

"I was being watched, mind constantly prodded. I couldn't risk it," Regulus explained. "Are you okay?" he asked Fred. He tried to sit up, to inspect the damage. "They hurt you."

"I'll be okay," Fred said. "Just lay down and try to rest."

"I'm okay. Sitting is okay," Regulus said laying his head against Fred's chest, relishing Fred's arms around him. Sitting was okay but not touching Fred was not. He felt like clinging to him, sobbing until the terror of this place was washed away but he couldn't. They had to get out. "You shouldn't have come for me."

"Not an option," Sirius said quietly.

"Not even a little bit," Fred agreed his arms tightening around Regulus, his head resting on Regulus' head.

"We do need to get out of here though," Sirius said.

"All three of us," Fred said pointedly. "You realize that, right? Your cover is beyond blown."

"I'm not sure it was ever not blown," Regulus admitted. "Severus only had to account for a year so they were pretty accepting of him but I've been dead for a long time without returning. Without any of them seeing me. Bella was particularly suspicious. For good reason."

"Did Walburga and Orion believe you?" Sirius asked.

"Father called Bella almost the second we arrived," Regulus said. "Which he should have. Sometimes it's just about survival."

"So how do we get out of here?" Fred asked.

"I assume magic is blocked here," Regulus said.

Sirius nodded. "The magic they know about, yes." He vanished his arm. "Not all magic."

"Fred can't be invisible and we're not leaving him behind," Regulus said immediately.

"No! Of course not. That wasn't...no one is getting left behind. My point was that maybe you can turn into air, slide under the crack in the door and alohomora us the fuck out of here," Sirius explained.

"Oh. That's a decent plan," Regulus said.

"And once we're out?" Fred asked. "There are Death Eaters everywhere."

"We fight," Sirius said simply.

Regulus focused on becoming the air and slid under the door. There were 5 guards outside who hadn't seen him yet. He stupefied all five and then returned to human form and opened the door for Sirius and Fred. "Quickly!"

Fred and Sirius emerged looking at the bodies.

"Just stupefied,"Regulus said. "Mobilicorpus."

All five bodies obediently floated into the dungeon.

"Silencio," Sirius said and shut the dungeon door on them.

"Thank you, Aurora," Regulus murmured.

"Indeed," Fred agreed. He took Regulus' hand, unwilling to be separated again.

"Remember the door," Sirius said suddenly. "We can't do anything here that might prevent us from leaving. We fight but nobody dies."

"I remember," Regulus said. "It's been a constant challenge since I've been here."

"Come on. We'll take the Traitor's Gate to the Thames. Once we're in the water, we should be able to apparate back to the door," Fred said.

The trio ran down the ancient corridor past St. Thomas' Tower to the Traitor's Gate and stopped suddenly when they saw the Thames.

"Inferi," Regulus said softly. He flashed back to his death. The bony, cold hands of death itself pulling him down. The water seeping into his lungs as he slowly drowned. "Inferi...."

Fred reached out and took Regulus' hand. "We'll find another way. We'll just have to make it to the Middle Tower and exit onto the street."

"Going somewhere, cousins?" Bella asked with a gruesome smile. "Maybe a little swim in the Thames?" She advanced upon them followed by ten Death Eaters.

Sirius looked from the Inferi to the Death Eaters. "Time to fight."

Chaos erupted with spells and curses flying in the air. The trio held their own, blocking spells, throwing spells but they were slowly being driven back toward the edge of the Traitor's Gate.

Regulus thought he could hear the Inferi screaming behind him. He looked over at Fred, fighting valiantly. He finally found happiness and this was going to be the end. Before it ever really began.

A Death Eater screamed as a curse hit him in the back and then another.

Bella turned to see who had flanked them and scowled.

Sirius looked up to see James and Lily and a grin broke out on his face. "Just couldn't stand to miss the fun, could you?"

"And leave all the glory to you? Never!" James roared as he took out two Death Eaters.

Five against ten became a fairer fight and it was the Death Eaters who were caught in the middle of a firestorm of curses until only Bella was left standing, dueling with all five. Realizing she was outnumbered, she created a diversion and slipped away.

"Well, that was fun!" James said, clapping Sirius on the back. "Just like old times, mate."

"I'm not sure I've ever been happier to see you," Sirius said, his arm around James. "Though I'm not sure what you're doing here."

"Rescuing the three of you, obviously," Lily said.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked Regulus, his arms around his waist. "The Inferi...."

"I'm okay," Regulus looked at Fred, relishing his closeness. "I just want to be home with you, kissing you..."

Fred smiled and leaned toward Regulus. He kissed him gently but thoroughly feeling like it had been years since he had done so.

Regulus felt himself melting into Fred, the outside world and its terrors slipping away as he kissed Fred back, his arms wrapped around him.

"I hear more coming," Lily said. "We need to go!"

Fred and Regulus continued kissing, lost in each other.

"This is really a lovely reunion but homicidal lunatics are on their way to kill us," Sirius said as he tapped Regulus and Fred on their shoulders.

"Later," Fred whispered to Regulus as he pulled away.

Regulus smiled.

"This way!" Fred said, leading the way through the ancient halls toward the Middle Tower.

  
Orion and Walburga walked toward the Tower of London looking pensive.

"Do you have any idea why we've been summoned?" Walburga asked.

"None," Orion said. He had several theories but none that he cared to share. None that would alleviate concern.

"I swear if Regulus has done something else to embarrass this family...I cannot believe what horrible children we were cursed with. Where did we go wrong?" Walburga asked.

"We have no idea what this is about," Orion said. "Maybe the Dark Lord just wants to request more active participation from the family."

"Perhaps," Walburga said, not appeased. This was to do with Regulus and it was bad. She could feel it in her bones.

  
The five had fought their way past several guards and were nearly out when they ran into Orion and Walburga. Walburga's eyes darkened when she saw the five of them.

"I knew it! I knew you weren't here to repair what you did to this family! Here with your bastard brother and what I must assume is a Weasley," Walburga said slurring over the word as if she were describing a particularly vile piece of garbage that had been inexplicably left on her oriental rug. "Blood traitors, the lot of you!" she yelled.

"Lily, I'm not sure you've ever met our lovely, well-mannered parents," Sirius said, glaring at Walburga. "My bitch of a mother...."

"...you shall not speak to me! You are filth! I wish I would have bludgeoned you in your cot!" Walburga screamed at Sirius. "You are anathema to everything this family stands for! An abomination! Carousing with mudbloods and blood traitors and..."

"Just stop! Just stop you awful, vile excuse for a human being! STOP!" Regulus yelled. After nearly 40 years of towing the family line, he'd snapped. "Sirius is a thousand times the person you will ever be. He is my brother and I am proud of that. Prouder of that than I am of your "toujour purs" rubbish. And this Weasley...Fred is the love of my life, my soulmate, the only happiness I have ever found so I would suggest you address him with a bit more respect in the future."

Orion and Walburga stared at Regulus in shock for a moment and then Walburga fully digested the words. "You're gay???? And sleeping with a blood traitor???? You think I will stand for that???? I WILL NOT! You will not embarrass this family again! AVADA KEDAVRA!" she yelled looking at Fred. Regulus dove in front of Fred taking the blast of green to the right side of his chest. Walburga looked absolutely stunned for a moment as her youngest son collapsed lifeless in front of her and then everything happened at once.

Fred ran to Regulus, cradling his lifeless body in his arms, tears falling.

Lily and James knelt beside Fred, not sure what to do but knowing they had to do something.

Sirius sprang at his mother, hands around her throat, choking, screaming not even words, just years of hatred and anguish.

Orion stood watching in absolute horror as his family destroyed itself. Finally, he turned to Sirius. "Stop."

Sirius didn't stop, couldn't hear anything but the rage, couldn't see anything but his dead brother on the ground.

"Son, stop!" Orion spoke louder, grabbing Sirius' hands. "STOP! If you do this, you won't be able to leave here and you must leave here. You must take your brother and this Fred and these other two and go. NOW. SIRIUS!"

Sirius slowly registered Orion's words.

"If you don't go now, you can't go back. Is revenge worth sacrificing your happiness, your life for?" Orion asked him quietly. "Stop and go back now."

Sirius slowly let go of Walburga's neck. She slumped to the ground unconscious but not dead.

"Sirius, they're coming," James said. "We have to go."

"Go now, son. I'll hold them off for as long as I can," Orion said gently.

Sirius looked at Orion in absolute befuddlement.

"You deserved better than you got, son. Consider this my atonement," Orion said. "Now GO. They're nearly here."

Sirius helped Fred carry Regulus' body and the four ran until they could apparate to the door and to the In Between and then to the Potters' kitchen.


	7. Love and the Abyss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the unintentional cliffhanger -- I thought I had posted the next chapter.....

"MUM!" Sirius screamed in desperation. "PLEASE HELP!" 

Euphemia and Fleamont came running into the kitchen. "What's happened?" Euphemia asked and then saw Regulus' lifeless body on the kitchen table with Fred sobbing over it, clinging to Regulus' still, cold hand. Lily and James stood nearby, their faces ashen. "No...."

Fleamont looked at Sirius' icy pale face and apparated immediately. 

"Is there anything you can do?" Sirius begged. "It was a killing curse...." He struggled to keep the tears in. 

"I...I...I'll try," Euphemia said finally more to avoid having to say the truth. That there was nothing she could do. She bent over Regulus' body trying to find a pulse. There was none. She didn't expect there to be but she didn't know how to tell her son that his brother was dead so she kept looking. 

Fleamont returned with Aurora, Merlin, and Dumbledore and then apparated again. 

Aurora saw Regulus on the table, heard Fred's sobs, and wrapped Sirius in her arms, felt him stiffen against her but held him anyway. She focused on the light, the magic, forcing it into his body, trying to thaw the ice before the ice become a permanent part of him. 

Sirius looked down at Aurora. "Do that to him."

"What?" Aurora asked.

"That thing you do. With the light. Do it to him!" Sirius said. "Please. Try."

Aurora looked skeptical. She couldn't raise the dead. 

"Sirius, some things aren't...." Dumbledore began.

Merlin scrutinized the stranger on the table, the brother, and contemplated the possibilities.

Sirius ignored Dumbledore. "You said that he could heal his own wounds. What if he's trying and just needs some help?" He asked Aurora frantically. "Please just try!"

Aurora walked to the table and put her hands over Regulus' heart focusing her light, her magic into her hands, into him. She expected to hit a wall and was surprised when she didn't. "Sirius, you try too." 

"I don't know how," Sirius said. 

"Doesn't matter. Just touch him and try to focus the magic you feel into your hands. Hurry!" Aurora said. "Everyone. Please."

Sirius complied putting his hands on Regulus' head, trying to push magic into his hands.

Fred looked up at them and asked, "Can you help him?" He felt a trickle of light, of hope, creep into what had become total darkness. 

"I don't know," Aurora answered honestly. 

"What can I do?" Fred asked. "He can't...I can't lose him."

"Just love him. Let him know you're here. If he's still in there somewhere, he'll hear you," Sirius said. 

Fred took Regulus' hand once again focusing on every wonderful moment he'd spent loving Regulus. Happy moments, funny moments, intimate moments.

Euphemia took Regulus' other hand and did the same. 

Dumbledore stepped forward, touching Regulus' foot, followed by Merlin who took the other foot. 

James and Lily stepped forward, laying their hands on Regulus' shoulders.

Fleamont apparated back with Remus and Dora. 

"What happened?" Remus asked looking grave. 

"Later!" Aurora said sharply. "He needs energy, magic. Just touch him and focus your magic into him. NOW."

They complied immediately. 

Sirius could see the magic in the room. It had become a palpable, living, breathing entity all centered around his brother, flowing into him and then it shifted and seemed to emanate out of him. "Regulus! Come back to us." 

Regulus sat staring over the black abyss knowing that he was absolutely alone on this plane, this dimension. No one would ever find him here. No one would ever reach him. He had no memories, no consciousness, and yet he was absolutely conscious of the inching of time. For it inched and would inch for eternity and he would feel every second of it. And he would feel the loss, the haunting feeling that there used to be a time when he wasn't this. When he was something else that wasn't empty. He stared into the black abyss. Would it be better than the emptiness? Could it be worse? He thought that wasn't possible. He had almost let go when he felt...something. Warmth on the ice that was his existence. A voice somewhere in the blackness that surrounded him but not from the abyss. It called a name that may have been his name and he looked toward it and away from the black abyss. He heard it again and yet again and the warmth spread, the ice dripping as it melted slowly like a surprisingly warm day in February too foolish to know that it would be frozen again. The warmth grew and the ice melted still. He was the fool. It wasn't February. It was spring. He could nearly feel the sun on his face. The still chilly air on his skin. Regulus. His name. He was fairly certain and that voice that whispered it. Fred. The April sun felt like fire now beating down on him like summer. He felt the lion then nudging his hand. He had hands. Fred whispered to him of love and an eternity of happiness, of warmth not ice and blackness. How had he forgotten? How close he'd come to giving up. He blinked open his eyes and saw so many sets of eyes staring at him with love, with concern, and then with joy. He tried to sit up but his body was weak but Fred was strong. Strong arms around him. Fred's arms providing protection, safety, love, a home. But not just Fred's arms. His family. He knew now what the haunting loss was and swore never to lose it again. 

*********************************************************

"How is he?" Sirius asked Euphemia as she came back downstairs.

"He'll be okay I think. He's pretty shaken up, but he'll be okay," Euphemia said. "I couldn't tell you, Sirius. I couldn't say it...but he was dead when you brought him in. No pulse."

"Perhaps death is more of a spectrum than we thought," Aurora suggested. "Something was still alive. Reachable."

"Perhaps," Albus said clearly having deep thoughts about death and dimensions.

"I don't even understand what happened. Who did this to him?" Dora asked. 

"My mother, of course," Sirius spat bitterly. "Who else? Though in her defense, she was aiming at Fred."

"We should have thrown her into Azkaban years ago," Fleamont said. "I was just so happy that they gave you up without too much of a fight that I let it go."

Sirius looked troubled for a moment. "Orion let us go," he said quietly. "In fact, he held off the Death Eaters so we could go."

"Orion...Black?" Remus asked. 

"None other. Maybe just to save her...I...I would have killed her had he not stopped me. Not reminded me that murder there will trap you there forever," Sirius said. "But he...helped us."

Aurora looked shocked, realizing the narrowly avoided consequences.

"You think he may have let you go that summer for the same reason? To help you?" James asked.

"I honestly don't know," Sirius said. "He was terrifying but...he never hurt me physically like she did. Really, he mostly just stayed locked in his study."

"He is the one who agreed to the guardianship," Albus said thoughtfully. "Your mother was considerably less willing." 

"I would have gone with absolutely nutters about it but yeah, considerably less willing works too," Fleamont said. 

"Whatever happened, I'm not sure we'd be here without his help. I think certainly Reg wouldn't be," Sirius said. 

"What about Severus?" Lily asked.

"Reg said they believed Snape. They've let him back in," Sirius said. "He only had a year to explain away and he'd died loyal to Voldemort. Regulus was much more suspicious to them. I don't believe they knew that he destroyed the horcrux but they're naturally suspicious people and he came with too many unanswered questions."

"So we just leave Severus there?" Lily asked.

"He'll return when he's ready," Albus said. "Any interference at this point may put him in grave danger." 

Lily looked like she'd like to argue this point.

"He's been doing this for years, Lily," Remus said gently. "Like him or not, he is an excellent double agent."

"What kind of life is that though?" Lily asked.

"It's the life he chose," Albus said and sighed. "He could remain a Death Eater loyal to the Dark Lord or he could avenge your death by working with the Order. He chose the latter."

"That's all you had on him?" Sirius said incredulous. "He did all this because he loves...." He stopped realizing the depth of love someone would have to feel to make that choice and the absolute lack of any other human connections. "Bloody hell..."

Lily looked like she might cry.

James looked like he wanted to protest, to remind everyone who Lily married but Sirius shook his head and he was quiet. 

"Unrequited love's a bitch," Dora said quietly. 

 

***************

Fred lay beside Regulus on their bed his hand on Regulus' stomach. He had to be touching him, to make sure he was still there. "What do you need?" he asked softly. 

Regulus turned to face him, his eyes haunted with terrors he wasn't yet ready to share. "I need you," he said barely audible. 

Fred wrapped his arms around Regulus pulling him close. "I'm right here, baby. I'll always be right here."

Regulus burrowed his face against Fred's chest, relishing its warmth, its strength. He took a deep breath for the first time in weeks, his muscles relaxing. He felt the tears coming and knew he couldn't stop them. "It was so horrible and I had to always be on guard and...."

Fred tightened his grip. "It's over now. You're safe." He stroked Regulus' back gently as Regulus sobbed quietly into his chest. 

"I need...." Regulus raised his face to Fred's and kissed him.

Fred could taste the salt from Regulus' tears as he kissed him back, gently at first but more frantically as their tongues met. He rolled over onto Regulus, spelling away clothes, sinking into him, into warmth and safety that he thought was gone forever. "That's what I need too," he murmured.

Regulus felt the last of the ice melting as Fred thrust inside of him, felt their souls reconnecting. He pulled Fred down for a kiss allowing all of his feelings out of the boxes he'd locked them in. "I love you... So much," he murmured against Fred's lips.

"I can't breathe without you," Fred whispered. He kissed Regulus gently, barely thrusting, just being one with him. 

Regulus stared into Fred's eyes, wrapping his legs around Fred, pushing him in deeper and then moaned as Fred slid across a sensitive spot.

" Right there, huh?" Fred smiled and focused his efforts.

Regulus' eyes fluttered and he moaned loudly. "Fred...yes...oh... Fred..."

********************  
Sirius sat down on the bed and tried to focus on his beautiful wife instead of how close he'd come to losing his brother.

Aurora walked over to Sirius and sat down beside him. "He's okay. He's fine."

"He wouldn't have been," Sirius said quietly. "He very nearly wasn't." Tears began rolling down his face. "I just got him back."

Aurora put her arms around Sirius. "You did get him back though. Now you must make the most of this second chance...."

"...third chance actually," Sirius said. "I should go check on him." He tried to stand up but Aurora held on. 

"First, they need some alone time. Second...I nearly lost you today. Did you not realize what could have happened had you killed her?"

"After what she did to him...I just lost control," Sirius said quietly. "I'm not proud of it and when I think of the consequences...." He touched her face. "I could have lost you forever. Would have had my...father...not stopped me."

"Then I owe him everything," Aurora said softly. "You are everything." She kissed him gently at first but with intention as she pushed him back on the bed.

Sirius wrapped his arms around Aurora, lost in the kiss, needing more, his hands looking for skin.

Aurora spelled off their clothes without breaking the kiss, her need rubbing against his. She sat up, straddling him and guided him into her with a moan, moving on him, relishing the feeling of him filling her.

Sirius watched Aurora pleasuring herself, art in motion, her face exquisite as pleasure overtook her. 

*********************  
Fred lay on his back with Regulus draped across his chest. He wove his fingers through silky hair, his other hand gently stroking Regulus' back. "Better?"

"So much better," Regulus murmured. "I really, really missed you."

"Speaking of which... we need to talk about something and I don't want you to get mad or...."

Regulus lifted his head up, his heart sinking. 

"...or think that I think you can't take care of yourself but...."

"...but...."

"You're never going on a mission without me ever again."

"Fred..."

"No. I'm serious, Reg. I can't ever go through this again. Not knowing if you were okay, if you were hurt, imaging the worst.... I can't do it. We go together or you don't go."

Regulus opened his mouth in outrage and then closed it understanding where Fred was coming from. "I can't risk your life like that, Fred."

It was Fred's turn for outrage. "I'm not incompetent!"

"l know you're not," Regulus said quickly. "You held your own with those death eaters. Clearly, Hogwarts has improved its defense against the dark arts curriculum since my day."

"Actually, it's gotten worse," Fred admitted. " Harry taught me all that and then some."

"Someday, I would really like to meet this Harry," Regulus mused. "When he dies of natural causes, of course. But..."

"No buts, Reg."

Regulus sighed. "There are things he didn't teach you. Things that people could use to hurt you."

"You mean unforgivable curses."

"Yes along with occlumency and legilimency...a thousand other things ."

"I'm not sure I could...." Fred admitted.

"That's what I'm afraid of and it's certainly nothing to be ashamed of," Regulus said. "But I can't lose you and I can't put you in harm's way if you're not able to fully defend yourself. Expelliramus and stupefy were good enough against a few low level death eaters but we're facing an army, Fred, and they won't be hamstrung with the moral questions that the Order is."

"Then teach me," Fred said. 

"Are you sure?" Regulus asked.

"I am."

"Good. I don't want to ever be separated from you either, by the way. I would have been losing my mind had I not left Sirius with you."

Fred leaned down and kissed Regulus. "I'll learn to protect us both. I promise."

Regulus smirked. "My knight in shining armor."

"I am aware that you're not a damsel in distress," Fred said. "I just... It's difficult to think rationally where you're concerned."

"I know you're not a damsel in distress either. I just want you to be safe... which doesn't mean I want to change who you are. I happen to love who you are. And a well performed imperious curse nearly always precludes the use of the other two," Regulus said. "It's how I survived being a death eater for as long as I did," he said, eyes downcast in shame.

Fred lifted Regulus' head to meet his eyes. "I need you to really hear this, Reg. I love you. Completely. That mark on your arm has nothing to do with who you are in here." He touched Regulus' chest above his heart. "In here is the bravest, most kind man I have ever met. That's who you are."

"I adore you, Fred Weasley," Regulus said softly, kissing Fred and then rolling over and pulling Fred down on top of him.

****************  
The next morning, Fred and Regulus walked into the kitchen hand in hand and then stopped in surprise at the influx of houseguests who were all eating and talking loudly.

"Who are all these people?" Regulus asked Fred, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. He tried to hide his arm, cursing himself for wearing a t-shirt. 

"Um. I recognize a few," Fred said and then grabbed Regulus' left arm. "Stop that."

"Fred, right?" Cedric Diggory asked as he approached Fred and Regulus. "I must confess, I could never tell you and George apart."

"Not even our mum could," Fred said. "It was easier once George lost an ear. I suppose it's really easy now," he realized.

Regulus squeezed Fred's hand in sympathy.

"I always really liked your dad," Cedric said. "Remember when we went to the world cup?"

"Bloody awesome! Ireland had this insane seeker," Fred told Regulus. "He flew like a foot away from us!"

Cedric laughed. "Ron fell out of his seat!"

Regulus found that he didn't much like this insanely hot man having a past with Fred but wasn't entirely sure what to do about it nor did he remember putting a possessive hand on Fred's chest but there it was....

"Of course, you don't know each other. Reg, this is my old neighbor, Cedric Diggory. Our dads work together at the Ministry. Cedric, this is my...boyfriend, Regulus Black."

Boyfriend. Regulus decided that he liked that term very much and would restrain from ripping this Cedric's throat out for the time being. "Lovely to meet you. You're the first person I've really met from Fred's...before life."

"Lovely to meet you as well," Cedric said, hiding surprise about "boyfriend" and "Black" behind an easy smile. Hufflepuffs don't judge. "You look really happy, Fred."

Fred put his arm around Regulus and kissed the side of his head. "I really am."

"Fred Weasley, is that you?" Mad Eye asked. "l would have guessed you and your brother would have ended up in the other place."

"I've missed you too, Mad Eye," Fred said. "This is..."

"We're acquainted," Regulus said warily.

"I've been told by people I trust that you're on our side. I strongly suggest you don't prove them wrong," Mad Eye threatened Regulus.

"Back off, Mad Eye," Fred said. "He died trying to bring down Voldemort just like you and I did."

"Reg! Come over here!" Aurora yelled to be heard over the din. "I want you to meet someone."

Fred and Regulus walked over to where Aurora was sitting between Merlin and Sirius and sat down. 

"I wanted to thank you," Regulus said. "What you did...yesterday and before I left...I wouldn't be here without you."

"You're the brother I never had. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Reg," Aurora said fondly. 

"Back at you, Sis," Regulus said with a smile. "Who did you want me to meet?"

"Prepare yourself," Fred warned. 

"My father," Aurora said with a smile at Merlin. "Merlin."

Regulus looked like he'd been stupefied. "THE Merlin?"

"I told you so," Fred said. 

Sirius laughed. "That's funny every time."

"How...." Regulus managed.

"I realize this isn't your area of expertise, Reg, but I did think you understood the basics," Sirius said with a smirk.

"You're bloody hysterical," Regulus said.

"Apparently there was some veil lifting...beyond what Sirius can do...you can touch," Aurora tried to explain.

Regulus put the pieces together quickly. "Voldemort..."

"Exactly," Fred said. "Thus why Merlin's here now."

"This is what he's looking for, desperate for," Regulus said. "He flayed a chap just the other day for failing to find you. I've never seen him this crazed about anything."

Fred shuddered and instinctively grabbed Regulus' hand. 

"We are NOT discussing flaying at the breakfast table," Euphemia admonished. 

"It has quite put me off this bacon," Dora moaned, pushing her plate away.

"I do apologize for the timing, Euphemia, but I am afraid this conversation cannot wait," Dumbledore said. "Is there anything else you learned there, Regulus?"

"That our mother is a sociopath? Oh wait. Already knew that," Sirius snarked. 

"Not untrue. Um. They're recruiting too," Regulus said. "Not everyone is actively helping him though I would guess that fear will inspire them all in the end. Bella will make sure of it."

"Coulda figured that out for ourselves," Mad Eye grumbled. 

Sirius glared at Mad Eye as did Fred. 

"Also...they never completely trusted me so I could only learn what I could overhear but it seems like they may have an ally in this place," Regulus said.

"Avalon. This place is called Avalon," Merlin corrected wearily. "And the other place isn't a place. It just is. Avalon is a small island in the middle of it but it, evil, is infinite."

"That's reassuring," Fred said sarcastically. 

"Did you get any sense of who this ally might be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, he's obsessed with lifting the veil so it must be someone who can help with that," Regulus said. "A Druid maybe. Like Merlin? They once referred to she, I think. I could never get very close to them."

Merlin sighed. "My sister. Morgana."

"You're sure, Father?" Aurora asked.

"She has not lifted the veil herself but if I could do it, I don't see why she could not manage it as well," Merlin said. "And she does love power. No doubt she thinks that this Voldemort is a tool to help her get more of it."

"And where is your sister now?" Dumbledore asked. 

"I suspect some of you have met her," Merlin said. "In fact, she may well have married the two of you," he told Aurora and Sirius.

"Your sister is the high priestess," Fleamont deduced. 

"I knew I didn't like her," James added. 

"So we know where she is. Can't we just go and get her?" Regulus asked. 

"We will most certainly try," Sirius said. "Me and Merlin and Aurora. You will stay here and rest."

"If she's as powerful as Voldemort thinks she is, you need more than three people!" Regulus insisted. 

"Then we'll take Dumbledore and some others but not you," Sirius said. "You've done enough, Reg."

"I...." Regulus began.

"Please..." Fred begged.

Regulus sighed. "Okay. For now."


End file.
